Mystic Stranger
by Twilight86x
Summary: The new girl at Mystic Falls High may be more than she first appears. Even more mysterious is the girl's father. Can the gang unlock her secrets before it puts all their lives at risk?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Vampire Diaries or anything related to it.**

**A/A/N: Where as there may be some stuff related to the show in the story it doesn't follow any specific timeline and things are not exactly as they are in the show.**

**Chapter One**

It was Gabriella D'Angelo's first day at Mystic Falls High School and she was nervous. Her stomach felt as if it were full of butterflies, so much so that she had been unable to eat breakfast that morning, much to her father's chagrin. Really it shouldn't have surprised him; she was the same every time she needed to start a new school.

Her father, Marcus, travelled a lot for work and when he had to move so did Gabriella. Her father was the only living relative that she had, her mother having died in a car crash when she was only six years old and her grandparents had passed before she was even born. So it was just Gabriella and her father.

He had told her he'd thought she'd be used to starting new schools by now, this was her sixth in the three short years she'd been attending high school. Still the tradition of nervous knots continued with every school. As soon as she entered the school building she would feel all eyes on her, especially in small towns such as Mystic falls.

In towns such as these everyone knew everyone else and had grown up together. A few of the towns she'd moved to did not take too kindly to strangers. Maybe that was why she was so nervous. She feared that rush of dislike she had felt on so many occasions before. Small towns had a tendency, in her experience, to jump to conclusions about someone new.

A lot of the time, in Gabriella's case, they thought she was a snob. Her Italian heritage, giving her coffee coloured skin, high cheek bones, a perfectly straight nose, large, deep brown eyes and thick, wavy, black hair meant to them that she was gorgeous and she knew it. In actual fact, Gabriella thought nothing of the sort. When she looked in the mirror she didn't see the Italian beauty that others saw.

What she saw was someone who's nose was too straight, who's bottom lip was a little too full and who's eyes were dull and flat. She supposed she wasn't grotesque, but she wasn't pretty enough to warrant all the attention she received from boys and the dislike from girls that seemed to come hand in hand. It wasn't just her looks; she was incredibly shy, too nice for her own good and a little geeky.

On weekends she would much rather be home doing homework or reading a book or comic than being out partying and getting drunk with her peers. Not that she was a hermit; just that it seemed easier to keep to herself since it was inevitable that she'd be moving again within the year.

What Gabriella didn't know was that Mystic Falls was going to change her life completely and in ways she could never have even dreamed of and it was all going to start on that first day of school. When Gabriella left the school office with her new class schedule she was so immersed in checking it that she nearly walked into a pretty blonde girl.

"I'm so sorry," Gabriella flushed. She bent down the gather the books she'd clumsily knocked out of the girls arms. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"Don't worry about it," the girls smiled. "You're new right?"

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded as she handed the books back. "I'm Gabriella D'Angelo, I just started today."

"Welcome to Mystic Falls Gabriella," the girl beamed and took Gabriella's hand in hers. "I'm Caroline Forbes, student body president and captain of the cheerleading squad."

"Nice to meet you Caroline," the new girl smiled warmly back. "And please call me Ella, only my dad calls me Gabriella."

"All right Ella. So where's your first class, I show you where it is."

"I have History first period."

"Me too!" Caroline exclaimed happily. She took Ella's arm and led her down the hall. She chatted animatedly the whole way to the classroom, telling Ella about the best places to hang out, the cool teachers like Mr Saltzman the History teacher and about all the cute boys.

She was just telling Ella about her ex-boyfriend Matt Donovan when they reached the classroom. Caroline dragged Ella inside to sit with her next to two other pretty girls. One brunette and who had a nice smile and another dark haired girl.

"Guys this is Gabriella D'Angelo," Caroline introduced her to her two friends. "She's new to Mystic Falls. Ella this is Elena Gilbert," the brunette, "And Bonnie Bennett," the dark haired one.

Elena and Bonnie each took it in turn to greet Ella and shake her hand. When it was Bonnie's turn Ella jerked her hand away almost instantly. It was as if Bonnie's touch had given her an electric shock. She could tell that Bonnie had felt it too from the way she was frowning. Neither could voice the sensation however, because at that moment a very handsome man entered the classroom and called things to order.

He briefly greeted the new girl then got straight into the lesson. As Ella half listened to what he was teaching them her mind drifted to the shock she'd gotten from Bonnie. She couldn't quite place it, but she was sure she'd felt something other than just an electric shock. Whatever it had been it had been extremely powerful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"What did you think of the new girl?" Elena asked Bonnie as they made their way to second period. Caroline had dragged Ella in the opposite direction toward her own classroom.

"She seemed nice," Bonnie nodded.

"Oh come on Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed. She stopped and turned to face Bonnie in the hallway. "I know you better than that, they way you two jumped when you shook hands, you felt something didn't you? Spill, what's wrong with her?"

Bonnie sighed; she didn't want to talk about this now, least of all in a crowded hallway. "I don't know what it was, when our hands touched there a shock, like static electricity and I felt something strange."

"Is she a witch?"

"No," Bonnie shook her head slowly, thinking about what she felt. "Definitely not a witch, I would have felt that. I'm not sure what it was exactly it all happened so fast I couldn't get a handle on it."

"You don't think she could be a vampire?" Elena asked quietly, her eyes darting furtively to make sure no one would hear.

"No," Bonnie rushed to assure her friend. They had more than enough of those in their life at the moment. "It was nothing I ever felt before; I'm really not sure _what_ I felt."

"Well it seems like Caroline has decided to adopt her," Elena grinned. "So you'll have plenty of chances to figure it out."

"Poor girl," Bonnie laughed with her friend as they continued on toward their second period class.

*****VAMPIRE DIARIES*****

"Have you ever thought about wearing make-up?" Caroline asked her new friend.

"What?" Ella asked. The pretty blonde had been firing questions at her all day and she was struggling to keep up with the onslaught. Caroline now knew more about Ella than anyone she'd met in her entire life.

School was over now and the two were in the girl's bathroom while Caroline retouched her own make-up. They were going to meet Bonnie and Elena at Mystic Grill, a local hangout, for something to eat. After that they were going to Elena's to work on their History assignment.

The prospect of spending the evening with people instead of alone in her room with her books had been tormenting Ella all day. She couldn't understand how Caroline could accept her so readily without knowing anything about her. No one else had ever been so nice to her before and it made her suspicious. She couldn't help but think it was all part of some new girl hazing ritual.

"Make-up," Caroline repeated, again breaking into Ella's revelry. "Do you ever wear any?"

"Oh, no not really."

"Not even for dates?"

"I...um...I don't...I mean I've never really...dated," Ella stammered, her gaze on the floor. She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment and knew her face must have flooded with colour.

Caroline froze while still applying lip gloss and looked at Ella's reflection in the mirror, her own expression one of surprise. "Never?"

"No," Ella shook her head, keeping her gaze locked on the floor.

"How is that even possible?" Caroline demanded incredulously. "You are gorgeous, even without make-up. I just don't get how you could never have had a boyfriend."

"Well...I never really stay in one place for too long, my dad moves for work a lot. I just find it easier to keep to myself you know. If I make friends and become close it will just hurt all the more when I have to leave the behind."

Caroline suddenly felt sad and although her heart could no longer beat it went out to the girl. She really liked Ella; there was something quite sweet and endearing about her. She was like a little lost puppy just begging to be taken in and cared for.

"I know it's not my place, but that's really no way to live Ella," Caroline finally spoke. She went back to applying her lip gloss then turned to face Ella as she put it back in her purse. "Well you have at least one friend in Mystic Falls."

Ella's head snapped up and Caroline saw her eyes were brimming with tears. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why not?" Caroline asked simply. "You're new; I just want to help you feel at home here. I sort of like Mystic Falls' welcome committee."

"Thank you," Ella whispered, her voice thick.

"You're welcome," Caroline beamed. She stepped forward and drew the girl in for a quick hug. "And I know a lot of really cute guys that I'm sure you're really going to like."

"Oh no," Ella pulled away. She no longer sounded emotional, not she was scared. "You don't have to do that Caroline. I really don't know how to talk to boys or act around them. I'm a complete mess. Plus look at me, I'm a mess."

Caroline gave Ella a once over and nodded. "You're right. Your clothes are a little frumpy looking; you shouldn't wear bulky sweaters, especially with your figure. And you should really learn to start using a little make-up to accentuate your beauty. I think a quick pit stop at my house is in order for a makeover."

Ella's eyes widened in terror. "A makeover?"

"Yep," Caroline nodded. "I'll loan you something to wear and we can maybe put your hair up and just a little blush, eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss, all natural colours of course, and you'll be perfect. Then tomorrow we can evaluate your closet and plan a shopping trip for all the essentials. When I'm through with you Ella you won't ever recognise yourself."

Ella didn't get a chance to respond. Caroline took her hand and pulled her out of the bathroom and toward the exit. It looked like she'd been spending the next week or so as Caroline's life size Barbie doll. She wouldn't say it, but secretly Ella was delighted. She had a really good feeling about Mystic Falls, she'd soon find out just how wrong that feeling was.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Luckily Ella managed to get out of the makeover with the help of Elena and Bonnie. She was extremely grateful to both girls. Instead they had stuck to their original plan and went to the Grill for dinner. While there Ella had met the hottest guy she'd ever laid eyes on, all of the guys were of course gorgeous, but this one in particular had made her almost choke on her glass of coke, a fact that hadn't gone unnoticed by Caroline.

She'd been introduced to Elena's boyfriend Stefan Salvatore, a very serious looking young man. The others had been Matt Donovan, Caroline's ex, Tyler Lockwood, son of the Mayor and Caroline's current boyfriend and Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's younger brother. Luckily they'd all appeared at the table at roughly the same time and Caroline hadn't been able to tell who it was that had made Ella choke.

In all the night had been a lot of fun, even Caroline's teasing about a secret crush hadn't dampened Ella's spirits. It had felt as if a giant weight had been lifted from her chest, for once in her life she had felt as if she was part of the gang instead of an outsider.

It wasn't until she left Elena's house later that evening that she began to have doubts. If things continued as they were now, if she became friends with all these people, it would break her heart when it was time to leave. It was this she was thinking about when she returned home.

"Ella?" her father's voice called from his study. "Is that you?"

"Yeah Dad," Ella called back. She dropped her backpack at the door and walked down the hall to the open door at the end.

Marcus D'Angelo looked up from the papers that littered his desk as his daughter slipped into the room. "I thought you'd have been home straight after school."

"I went to Mystic Grill with some people from school," Ella explained. She folded herself onto one of the comfortable leather chairs facing her father across his vast desk.

"Really?" he asked, smiling. It wasn't like his daughter to make friends. "Did you have a nice time?"

Ella shrugged and drew her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on one knee. "It was fun, but I just..."

"What?" her father prompted when she trailed off.

"Nothing," Ella shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Gabriella, if there's something on your mind you can talk to me about it."

"It's just...it's hard Daddy," she finally told him. "Everyone here is really nice and I really like them, but what happens when we leave again?"

"I know it's difficult for you sweetie," her father sighed. "But you shouldn't let that stop you from making friends and enjoying yourself while you're here. Even if we do move again you'll still be able to keep in touch with your new friends and you can visit them as often as you like. I want you to be happy while we're here."

"I know," Ella smiled and got to her feet. "I'm tired, I think I'll just make some cocoa and go to bed. Would you like some?"

"With the tiny marshmallows?"

"Always," Ella grinned. It had been their tradition since Ella was a little girl, ever since her mother was killed.

"That would be nice sweetie, thank you."

Ella was in the kitchen when her cell phone rang in her pocket. She lifted it to her ear without looking at the display.

"Hi Caroline," she spoke into the receiver.

"How'd you know it was me?" Caroline asked, surprised.

"Who else would be calling me?" Ella asked with a small laugh. "What's up?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Going to school," she answered.

"I meant after school," Caroline laughed.

"Nothing."

"Great, there's a school dance next week and I am in dire need of a new dress. You can come shopping with me after school. I'm sure you'll need to get something for the dance too."

"A...dance?"

"Yeah. You do know how to dance don't you?"

"Of course I do," Ella snapped slightly.

"Ella, have you ever been to a school dance before?" The other girl was silent and Caroline got her answer. "Well everyone should go to a school dance. You'll come with me and the others."

"I couldn't do that, I'm sure you'll be going with Tyler."

"Well yeah, but we're going as a group. Bonnie doesn't have a date either, you can go with her. It'll be fun, oh please say you'll come?"

"I'll ask my dad."

Caroline squealed with delight. "Awesome. Well I better go, Tyler's coming over. I'll see you tomorrow Ella."

"Bye."

Ella set about making cocoa, her mind on the dance. She really would like to go, her first school dance. Her heart was racing with excitement as she carried to full mugs down the hall to her father's study.

"You seem to be in a better mood," Marcus pointed out, seeing his daughter's smile. "Good phone call?"

"It was Caroline, the girl I met in school today. There's a school dance next week and she and her friends have invited me to go. Is that all right?" Ella explained, setting the two mugs down on the desk.

"A school dance huh?" Marcus lifted his mug and pretended to mull things over. "I'm guessing there will be boys there?"

"That's the general idea Daddy," Ella laughed. "It's a _school_ dance. That means everyone can go. Not that it matters, boys aren't interested in me."

"What?" Marcus was suddenly serious. "Why would you think a thing like that? You are a very beautiful young woman, any boy would be lucky to have you."

"Daddy," Ella blushed, and looked away from her father.

"It's true, you look just like your mother."

"Is that what made you fall in love with her?" Ella asked. It wasn't very often that her father talked about her mother.

"Juliet was very beautiful, but it was how beautiful she was inside. Your mother had one of the biggest hearts of anyone I have ever met. She was unbelievably kind, just like you are. So believe me sweetheart, when the right boy comes along he'll fall for you as madly as I fell for your mother."

Ella's answering smile lit up the room. "Thank you Daddy."

"Now about this dance. You may go, but only on one condition."

"What?"

Marcus opened his desk drawer and removed a hundred dollars from his wallet. "That you enjoy yourself. Buy yourself something nice to wear."

Ella accepted the money and threw her arms around her father's neck. "Oh thank you Daddy!"

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"I'll tell Caroline first thing tomorrow."

Ella scooped up her mug of cocoa and skipped out the room. She suddenly had a really good feeling about her life in Mystic Falls.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It was dark, almost pitch black, Ella wasn't sure where she was or how she'd gotten there. As her eyes adjusted she could make out the shadowy outline of a vast amount of trees. From that she deduced that she was in some sort of forest.

"How did I get here?" she wondered to herself.

Figuring that it would be a good idea to get out of the scary place and ponder the reason for being there later, Ella began picking her way through the trees. Not knowing where she was, she had no idea if she was headed to safety or if she was wandering further in the forest. Still somehow, deep inside, she had the feeling she was going the right way.

Ella walked for a long time, or at least what felt like a long time. Finally, however, she saw a light through the trees. Her heart accelerated as she quickened her pace and finally broke through the darkness and stepped out into the light.

Her relief at being free of the dark was short lived when she saw where she was. Under the pale light of the moon, Ella found herself on the outskirts of an old cemetery and she wasn't alone. Standing several feet away, she could make out the shadow of a man. He stood beside a large tomb, leaning casually against the wall.

"Hello?" Ella called out to him. Can you help me?"

The shadow didn't speak. He pushed himself off the wall and walked forward into the light. He was incredibly handsome, with a definite bad boy vibe. His dark hair was styled into a careful mess, his skin pale and he had the most piercingly blue eyes Ella had ever seen. The stranger stopped still several feet from where she stood, his arms folded across his chest. He was dressed all in black and his stare sent a chill down Ella's spine.

"Where am I?" Ella spoke again. Her voice echoed through the silence.

Still the stranger didn't speak. He smiled at her, his lips parting slightly so that she saw a flash of white teeth. Ella's fear intensified and her heart began to thud loudly against her rib cage. The man's smile widened as if he could hear her racing heart.

Ella gasped as blood suddenly began to pour from his parted lips. He didn't even seem to notice, or maybe he didn't care, he just continued to smile at her. The blood poured down his chin and neck, soaking the collar of his black shirt. Still he continued to watch her with those piercing eyes.

The terrified girl tried to run, but she was rooted to the spot, unable to move under the weight of her fear. Tears began to fall from her eyes and she struggled to breathe through her terror. She didn't know how, but she knew that this man meant to kill her.

"Please," she begged. "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare."

He rushed forward then and Ella let out a blood curdling scream.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Ella sat up suddenly, her scream ripping through the silence. She was still in the cemetery but she was alone. When this registered the scream died in her throat.

"It was a dream," she whispered to herself. But if it was a dream then how did she get to the cemetery, in a town she didn't know, in her pyjama's?

Scrambling to her feet, Ella looked around. The cemetery was old by the look of the gravestones that stood around her. She could just make them out in the pinkish light from the distant sunrise. It was eerily silent and the small area was almost surrounded by woods.

To her left there was a break in the trees, Ella hoped that the trail beyond would lead her to a way out. She was alone, she had no idea where she was and she didn't have her cell phone. It was all Ella could do not to break down.

She had taken a step forward when she heard it. Something was coming toward her along the trail. Her breath caught in her throat as the sound drew near. The trail was dark and Ella couldn't see further than a few feet down the trail. A shadow moved just beyond the rising sun's reach and visions of the man from her dreams entered her mind.

Before she realised what she was doing, Ella opened her mouth and let out another terrified scream. She clamped her eyes closed and sank to her knees, holding her head in her hands. Her scream rang in her ears, blocking out all other sounds.

The scream intensified when someone grabbed her shoulder and the tears that threatened earlier slipped from her eyes down her cheeks. Strong hands pulled her off the ground and set her gently on her feet. The same hands then wrapped around her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face.

"Ella!" a familiar voice was calling her name.

Slowly Ella opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Stefan Salvatore, Elena's boyfriend. "Stefan?"

"Ella what are you doing out here?" he asked, his face a mask of concern.

"I...I don't know," Ella wailed, tears still streaming down her face.

Stefan pulled the sobbing girl into his arms, he whispered soothing words to her while she cried and gently rubbed her back. He held her for a few minutes until she stopped crying then pushed her away slightly.

"Tell me what happened."

"I was dreaming," she started to explain. "I was in the woods, and I was trying to get out. Then I found myself here and there was this...man. He...he attacked me. Then I woke up here. How did I get here Stefan? I don't even know where I am!"

"You must have been sleepwalking," Stefan answered.

"If I was sleepwalking how could I have seen this place exactly as it is in my dream? I've never been here before in my life Stefan, so how could I have dreamed it?"

"I don't know," Stefan told him honestly.

"What's happening to me?!" she cried, covering her face again. "Ever since I came here..."

"What?" Stefan pressed but Ella didn't continue. "Ella I might be able to help you, but you have to talk to me first. What's been happening since you came to Mystic Falls?"

"I...it's hard to explain. You'll think I'm crazy," she whispered, averting her eyes from his intense stare. "You'd never believe me."

"You'd be amazed at what I'd believe Ella," Stefan told her. His voice was soft. "I'm your friend. Please trust me Ella."

"Like I said, it's hard to explain. Since I got here I've felt...strange. Like there's this energy coursing through me. The first day I was here, I shook Bonnie's hand and I swear I felt something. It...was power. I don't know how I know, but Bonnie is an extremely powerful person. I know that, like I know that right now you are confused and worried and there's a part of you that's suspicious. It's crazy, but I can feel what you're feeling right now, like its part of me. Stefan I'm scared, I don't know what happening to me."

"I know," Stefan breathed. She was right, he was confused and he was worried about his new friend. "I'll promise you one thing Ella. We'll find out what's happening. I'll do everything I can to help you."

"Why?" the word burst from Ella before she could stop it. It had been nagging at her since she had come to Mystic Falls. "Why would you help me? You don't even know me, yet you, Caroline, Elena, all of your friends have accepted me, no questions asked."

"Caroline thought you needed a friend," Stefan explained. "We all need someone Ella. I think she was right, especially now."

Ella was silent for a few moments; she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "Thank you."

"Let's get you home now," Stefan forced a smile. He shrugged out of her coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled back at him gratefully and pushed her arms through the sleeves.

Stefan was leading her toward the trail when a thought occurred to her. "Stefan?" she asked, stopping in her tracks. "What were you doing out here?"

"Running," he explained. "I live not too far from here. I run around here every morning, I was running close by when I heard you scream."

"Oh, ok," Ella nodded. She continued to following him, but she knew he was lying. She felt it when he spoke, he'd looked convincing, but feelings never lied. Stefan Salvatore was keeping something from her and she was going to find out what it was.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

After Stefan took Ella home she was glad to find her father still asleep, she didn't have an excuse for what she was doing outside at the crack of dawn in her pyjama's. She went straight to her private bathroom and switched on her shower. As the water heated up she looked into the mirror.

Her skin was pale and drawn, dark circles rimmed her brown eyes which looked flat and blood shot. Twigs and leaves stuck out from her hair at odd angles and her clothes were streaked with dirt. With a sigh she stripped off her muddy clothes and stepped under the scalding spray of the shower.

Once under the water the magnitude of what had happened hit her and Ella began to cry. The tears streamed down her cheeks, mingling with the water from the shower and violent sobs wracked her small frame. She continued like that for several minutes before the steady stream ebbed and she finally calmed down.

It had been just over a week since she'd come to Mystic Falls, she had thought it would be good living here and some of it had been. She had friends now, people who actually liked her and wanted to hang out with her. Things were also very strange living here.

Every town she'd moved too she'd always had a sense of what others were feeling, but here in Mystic Falls she felt everything. It was like what she had told Stefan she felt his confusion and worry and his suspicion as well. She'd also sensed that he lied when he told her he'd been out running.

He wasn't the only one in the small group she'd been accepted into who was hiding something. They all seemed to have their secrets, which they had a right to have, but Ella didn't like to be lied to. Even though they all told her they were her friends and made it seem like they'd accepted her, whenever they shared one of those significant looks or held a whispered conversation or had to leave abruptly Ella was reminded that she was still an outsider.

She was still the new kid that no one trusted and it made her feel even more alone than before. At least before coming to Mystic Falls she knew what to expect, no one tried to be her friend so it was normal to feel alone, but she had thought that making friends would fix that. Shouldn't having friends mean that you don't feel alone anymore?

Shaking her head against the negative thoughts, Ella tilted her head up to the spray and focussed on the water, letting it wash everything away. She didn't know how long she stood like that, letting the warmth relax her tense muscles, but before she knew it someone was knocking on the door.

"Ella?" her father called through the door.

Shutting off the water, Ella grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. "Yeah daddy?"

"Honey your friends are here," he told her. "Caroline, Elena and Bonnie. They are in the living room."

Ella froze and frowned at the foggy mirror. What were they doing here? "Tell them I'll be right down."

"Ok honey."

Ella listened to her father's footsteps fade away down the hall. It was the day of the dance and she remembered having agreed to let Caroline and the girls help with her makeup beforehand but the dance didn't start for hours. She had no idea why they were there so early.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Ella quickly dried off. She pulled her damp hair into a ponytail and threw on a pair of jeans and a white stretch cotton t-shirt and hurried down the stairs to where her friends were waiting in the living room. As soon as the three pairs of concerned eyes turned to her she knew immediately what had brought them over so early on a Saturday morning.

"Ah here she is," Marcus D'Angelo beamed when she entered the room. "Well I'll just leave you girls to it. Honey I need to go into work for a bit but I'll be home later to see you before the dance."

"Ok Daddy," Ella smiled. Her father said goodbye to the girls, kissed his daughters cheek then left them alone. As soon as she heard the front door click shut, Ella rounded on her friends. "Stefan told you what happened didn't he?"

"He told me," Elena nodded. "Then I called Caroline and Bonnie."

"I can't believe him. It wasn't his place to tell you what happened; it's none of your business!" Ella exclaimed.

"Ella," Caroline soothed. "He was worried about you and thought you might need your friends."

"Friends?"Ella spat. She knew her anger at them was unfounded but she was so scared and hurt that it just burst out from her and she couldn't stop it. "Friends don't lie to each other, they don't keep things from each other and they certainly don't make each other feel like outsiders. Being friends with you has made me feel more alone than I've ever felt. I wish you had all just left me alone."

"You don't mean that," Caroline whispered. The pain was evident in her big, compassionate eyes. "Ella we care about you. Please let us help you."

"Why should I?" Ella asked, but she didn't sound angry anymore. She sounded defeated and scared. "Why should I tell you what's going on with me if you won't be honest about yourselves?"

Caroline took a deep sigh, squared her shoulders and looked Ella in the eye. "I'm a vampire."

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"You're a what?" Ella asked.

"A vampire," Caroline repeated.

Ella felt her legs give way beneath her and before she knew what was happening, Caroline was at her side, holding her up. The blonde led her light headed friend to the sofa where she sank down and dropped her head into her hands and took a deep calming breath. When that didn't work she took another and another and another. Her heart was racing and logic told her that it couldn't possibly be true, but still Ella believed her.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Elena told her. She sat beside the shaking girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "When I first found out about Vampire I totally freaked out, no one would blame you if you did the same."

"Are you...?" Ella looked up at Elena, fear shining in her brown eyes.

"No, I'm human," Elena assured her.

"And you?" the stunned girl looked up at Bonnie.

"I'm not a vampire," Bonnie smiled weakly. "I'm a witch."

"I knew there was something different about you," Ella breathed. Glad to have that mystery solved at least. Caroline's secret was something else entirely. Ella looked up at the best friend she'd ever had and shivered. She felt Elena's around tighten on her shoulder and it gave her strength. "Do you...do you kill people?"

"No," Caroline shook her head. "I drink from blood bags, it's no ideal but it stops me from hurting anyone."

Ella could feel that Caroline was telling the truth and that she posed no danger to her. In fact she could feel that Caroline was as afraid as she was. "Why are you scared?" she asked.

"What?" Caroline looked surprised and confused.

"You're afraid, I can feel it," Ella whispered, looking down at her hands.

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Bonnie?" Elena looked up at her friend.

"I don't know what to tell you," Bonnie shook her head. "They first day we met I felt something from you, but I have no idea what. Whatever it was it was powerful."

"I felt something from you too," Ella admitted, looking up at the young witch. "You're so powerful, it was almost overwhelming."

"Isn't there any way for you to touch Ella again and sense what the power is?" Caroline asked.

"I could try," Bonnie shrugged. "I'm not sure it'll work, especially if it's something I've never come across. My Grams left me a lot of old books, maybe I could do a little research and we can try it again tonight after the dance."

Ella nodded slowly. She could tell that they were all worried, but none more so that she was. Since they were all being honest she thought she'd better voice her concerns now. It would be better to get them out in the open instead of bottling them up.

"I'm scared," she whispered. Caroline dropped onto the couch beside her and put and arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Elena never took her hand away from her shoulder and squeezed it again reassuringly and Bonnie crouched in front of her, placing her hands on her knees. "What if..."

"What?" Caroline pressed and Ella paused.

"What if I'm not...good? What if whatever Bonnie sensed, whatever's going on with me is something bad?"

"I wish I could tell you not to be afraid," Bonnie told her. "What I can tell you though is that no matter what is going one, we're all here for you. We'll get through it together I promise."

"Bonnie's right," Caroline smiled. "You're one of us now."

"We're here for you," Elena agreed.

Suddenly Ella didn't feel alone anymore, she felt safe and loved because she could feel the sincerity in their words and it made her feel strong. "Thank you," she whispered. "You have no idea what that means to me. I love you guys."

"We love you too," Caroline responded.

The three girls beamed and Ella was pulled into a group hug which quickly turned to laughter when they tumbled to the ground. It felt good to laugh, her fears weren't completely gone, but Ella felt better knowing that her friends would all be there for her no matter what was going to happen.

They laughed for a while longer then Bonnie and Elena left to get a few last minute things done for the dance. Caroline however decided she would stay with Ella for a while longer before she had to go and finish up with the decorating committee. They chatted about nothing in particular while Ella fixed them some breakfast. Ella asked questions about being a Vampire, like how she could walk in the sun and a few other questions she came up with.

Caroline explained everything and again reassured her friend that she'd be there for her no matter what. Slowly, Ella felt her nerves begin to calm and the fear she hadn't realised she'd felt began to ebb. It was then that she remembered the fear she had felt from Caroline earlier.

"You never did answer me," she said. They were sitting at the kitchen table with the remnants of their lunch sitting in front of them.

"Huh?" Caroline looked up, confusion marring her pretty features.

"Earlier, I asked you what you were so afraid of, you never answered me."

"Oh...that," Caroline smiled shyly. "I was...I thought that maybe you'd be afraid of me. I was scared that you wouldn't want to be, you know, friends anymore."

"Really?" Ella asked, her eyes widening in surprise. "Wow. I won't lie Caroline, I _was_ scared and confused. Vampires aren't supposed to be real, they're the stuff of nightmares, they're evil and they kill people. Then there you were, looking sad and I could feel your fear and your sincerity and I knew that you wouldn't hurt me."

"I wouldn't," Caroline agreed vehemently. "I love Bonnie and Elena they've been my best friends since I was a little girl, but it's always felt like the two of them were best friends and I was kinda like the outsider. Now though I have you, it's like I finally have a best friend to myself. We're a group, but it no longer feels like I'm the third wheel. I didn't want to lose that."

Ella was beaming, she felt so unbelievably happy at Caroline's words. "You have no idea what hearing you say that means to me. You're the best friend I've ever had, in fact you're the first friend I ever had. Like you said earlier, no matter what we're in this together now. Vampire or not your my friend and that won't change, I promise."

Caroline gave a small laugh and wiped at her damp eyes. "Ok," she said. "Enough of the mushy stuff. I should get going to school to finish decorating for tonight. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah," Ella nodded. "I'd love to."

**TBC...**

**Has there ever been a school function that went according to plan in Vampire Diaries history? Will this be the first, or is it set to end in disaster like every other?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Some of you may have noticed that I have changed the summary for the story and removed the part about my OC (Ella) ending up with Jeremy. She may still end up with him, but she is going to have interactions with three Vampire Diaries men, possibly four and I am not 100% sure who she will inevitably end up with. There is a lot she is going to have to go through before she gets her happy ending however even more so depending on who I end up picking for her. Could be one of the four but knowing myself and my tendency to stray from plans I set myself that could change LOL! Anyway I hope you all continue to enjoy it. I welcome ideas, suggestions etc and love reviews so thanks to all of those who are following the story and reviewing. Anyway enough of my rambling, here's chapter eight. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eight**

Ella stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom, her eyes wide and her mouth open. She could barely even recognise herself. Caroline, Elena and Bonnie had spent the better part of the afternoon helping Ella to get ready for the dance. The three friends were now putting the finishing touches on their own outfits while Ella stood mesmerised by her transformation.

Her long, dark hair was curled and piled on top of her head with a few loose tendrils framing her face, which had never looked more beautiful. Her eyes were accentuated with gold eye shadow; her thick lashes were painted black making her brown eyes warm and bright. Her cheeks had been given a little colour and her full lips had a clear coat of gloss giving her a shiny pout.

The strapless dress she wore was the same shade of gold as her eye shadow; it hugged her curves to her waist then fell in soft waves to her knees. A sheer wrap and low heeled strappy sandals completed the ensemble. In all of her life Ella had never felt truly beautiful, not until that moment anyway.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Ella spun on the spot to find Elena standing behind her wearing a pretty blue dress and her long, straight hair twisted into an intricate knot at the base of her neck.

"I wasn't really thinking anything," Ella told her friend. "It was more a feeling. For the first time in my life I feel...pretty."

"Has no one ever told you you're beautiful before?" Elena asked. She seemed surprised and sad.

"My father, but he's my father he's supposed to tell me I'm pretty," Ella smiled. "And Caroline told me the first day that I met her, but I've never felt pretty until this moment. I know what people see when they look at me, they see someone that they deem beautiful and someone that gorgeous must know how gorgeous they are. I've always been able to feel what others feel towards me, nothing as powerful as it is now, but I've felt the resentment from other girls and the overactive hormones of the boys. Mystic Falls is different, everyone here is kind, and you've all accepted me. It makes me happy, happier than I've felt in a long time. It also scares me a little, especially with what's going on with me. The dreams, the sleepwalking, the overwhelming feelings I get from the people around me."

"It's ok to be happy you know," Elena told her. "And given what you're going through it's perfectly natural to be afraid as well."

"I know, it's just all so overwhelming. Caroline's a Vampire, Bonnie's a Witch and we have no idea what I am. Elena, I need you to be completely honest with me. Is there anything else that I need to know? I don't think I could take any more surprises."

"Ok," Elena nodded. "After the dance we'll sit down and talk about everything. I promise and we'll figure out whatever's going on with you. Right now we have to go because the guys will be here any second."

"The guys?"

"Yeah. Stefan and Tyler are picking up me and Caroline. You and Bonnie are going getting a ride with Matt and Jeremy."

"Oh," Ella nodded. She prayed that she wouldn't blush and give herself away. Everything else was completely forgotten in that moment. Even if it wasn't a date she was still going to the dance with boys and one of them she happened to have a rather large crush on.

"Is that ok?" Elena asked, concerned when Ella looked away.

"Yes, of course," Ella forced a smile.

"I know that you've not really dated," Elena began but Ella cut her off.

"It's not a date though so it'll be fine. I've hung out with Matt and Jeremy, plus Bonnie will be there. Don't worry about me; I'm perfectly capable of hanging out with two male friends."

"What if it was a date?" Elena wondered, smiling. "Is there any boys at school that you like? Caroline certainly seems to think that there is."

"I think we should go down and wait for the guys to get here."

"Caroline's right! There is someone you like. Who is it?"

Ella ignored her now beaming friend and began making her way down stairs. Bonnie and Caroline appeared at the foot of the stairs. Both looking gorgeous in pink and black.

"You two look amazing," Ella gushed as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you," Caroline beamed.

They all complimented each other a few more times; the girls also evaluated their own work on Ella. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. It was then that Ella realised her father promised to be home before the dance and he was nowhere to be seen. Fixing a smile firmly in place, Ella went to answer the door and begin what would hopefully be a great night.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The dance was like nothing else that Ella had ever experience. She could feel everything, everyone's excitement and joy. It was as if the atmosphere was sending electric currents rolling over her skin, every one of her nerves were alive. She'd never been in a better mood; she was having the time of her life.

Dancing with her friends was the most fun she'd had in a long time. The packed dance floor sometimes made it difficult, they were all sort of squished together, but Ella loved it, because it meant that sometimes _his_ hand would brush against hers and send a wave of heat up her arm and straight to her heart. In all the schools she had attended over the years she'd never been as attracted or aware of anyone as she was him.

He was amazing, he was kind and gorgeous and he could always make her smile. It had only been just over a week but she could feel herself falling for him in a bad way. She just wished that he could feel the same for her, but she knew that he didn't. They were just friends and if she was honest that was fine with her, as long as he was in her life she'd made do with him anyway she could get him.

A slow song started and Ella discretely slipped away from her friends so that the couples could pair off and dance together. As she made her way toward a small grouping of tables and chairs she felt someone close beside her. She knew from the warm feeling she got in the pit of her stomach that he'd followed her and turned to smile at him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Jeremy Gilbert asked, leaning close so that she would hear him over the music.

"Yes," Ella beamed back up at him. "It's amazing; I've never danced so much in my life."

Jeremy smiled down at her. "I'm glad you're having fun. You look a little flushed though, can I get you a drink?"

Ella felt her cheeks heat up because she knew that the dancing was nothing to do with how she looked. She was flushed because of his closeness and the fact that she could feel his warm breath fanning her cheek.

"Please," she nodded with a small smile. "It's getting a little hot in here so I'm going to get some air and freshen up. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok, I'll see you back here in a few minutes."

Jeremy's hand brushed her arm as he turned and made his way toward the refreshments table. It sent a jolt of electricity coursing through her body and suddenly everything was overwhelming. All the feelings she felt from everyone around her were so intense she feared she may pass out.

Turning toward the nearest exit, Ella practically ran from the room and out into the corridor. It was a lot cooler and the further she got from the hall and everyone in it the better she began to feel. At the end of the corridor she pushed through an exit and out into the cool night air. Alaric Saltzman was standing just outside the door talking with someone, but Ella didn't pay much attention to him.

"Sorry Mr Saltzman, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"That's all right Ella, I was just heading back inside," Alaric smiled down at her. "And I told you, call me Alaric."

"Sorry...Alaric," she smiled back. She really liked her History teacher, he was very laid back and it was obvious he cared about his students.

"Better. I'll see you back inside."

Ella nodded and turned away, looking out at the dark car park. She heard the door behind her open and close and assumed that Alaric and his friend had gone back inside. It was a few seconds before she realised she wasn't alone.

"So you're Ella?" a voice asked from behind her. "The new girl that Stefan and Elena were talking about earlier. You don't look that interesting to me."

Frowning, Ella turned around to demand who the stranger thought he was when she froze because he wasn't a stranger. In fact she'd already seen him that very same day. The man who was talking to her, practically insulting her, was none other than the man from her dream.

"No," Ella shook her head, backing away from him. Fear roared in her chest and she felt a scream bubbling up her throat. It ripped from her lungs, high and shrill, and the man stared at her in confusion.

Ella continued to scream, her vision blurred so that she couldn't see the man anymore and she realised she was crying. Suddenly there was an uproar all around her, people were shouting, someone was calling her name and a pair of strong, warm arms had wrapped around her shoulders, holding her against and broad, muscular chest.

"Ella," a familiar voice called her name again. "It's ok Ella; no one's going to hurt you."

The scream died in Ella's throat and she blinked back the tears so that she could see. Jeremy was the one holding her and she felt herself instantly relax. Caroline and Bonnie were standing beside them; it had been Caroline who had spoken to her. Just over her shoulder Ella could see Stefan and Elena arguing with the man from her nightmare.

"What the hell Damon?" Stefan was demanding.

"What?" the man named Damon snapped back. "I didn't touch her, I swear. Look at her there's not a mark on her. I just asked if she was the Ella you two mentioned."

"If that's all why would she scream?" Elena asked incredulously.

"I don't know. Why do you ask her?" Damon growled and gestured toward Ella.

She felt six pairs of eyes looking at her, waiting for an explanation. Ella focussed on Stefan, he'd been there for her that morning, he'd found her and taken her home. He made her feel safe.

"It's him," she whispered. "He's the one from my nightmare. He's the one who wants to kill me."

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Jeremy didn't let go of Ella, not even when they were safely in Alaric's classroom and Damon was nowhere in sight. He sat at the desk beside her, having moved it closer and kept one arm around her shoulders and the other leaned on the desk, her hand in his. Damon was with Elena and Stefan; they were keeping him away from Ella. Alaric, Bonnie and Caroline were with Jeremy and Ella in the History Classroom.

"So you're telling me that you had a dream about someone attacking you last night," Alaric said, trying to understand. "And tonight you met the man from your dream and its Damon?"

"Yes," Ella answered, her voice was muffled because her face was buried in her free arm.

"You've never seen him before?" Alaric pressed looking for any explanation.

"No, I've never seen him before in my life." Ella took a deep breath, not lifting her head from her arm. "Could you all please stop _feeling_ so much? You're making me dizzy."

"What?" Alaric frowned.

"She has some empathic ability as well," Bonnie explained. "She is able to feel what the people around her feel."

A look of dawning suddenly came over Alaric's features, his eyes widened suddenly then he stared at Ella as if she was a ghost. The sudden silence and shift in Alaric's mood made Ella look up at him.

"What?" she demanded of her history teacher.

"I...I think I know what you are."

"_What_ I am? What do you mean you know _what_ I am? I'm not a what, I'm a person," Ella exclaimed, shrugging off Jeremy's hands and getting to her feet. She stood up with such a force that the desk she'd been sitting at nearly toppled over.

"I'm sorry," Alaric rushed. "I didn't mean to offend you. I just meant that I think I know why you can do what you're doing."

"Ok," Ella sighed, sitting back down. She wished that Jeremy would take her hand again; it seemed that his touched calmed her somewhat and helped her to focus. Without she felt like she was going to drown in a sea of emotions that weren't hers, but he didn't. He leaned back in his chair, putting some distance between them both.

"Well?" Caroline prodded when Alaric didn't continue.

"She's a Fae," Alaric answered.

"Like a fairy?" Jeremy asked, confused.

Alaric smiled and shook his head. "No, not a fairy they aren't real although some fairy lore are based on the Fae mythology."

"Wait," Bonnie interrupted. "She can't possibly be a Fae, I thought they were extinct. I read about it in Emily's Grimoire and a few of my Grams' books."

"A year ago would you have believed that Vampires and Werewolves existed?" Alaric countered. "Just because no one's come across one in a long time doesn't mean they're all gone. There was a lot about them in Isobel's old research."

"Ok, I am the only one who's completely lost here?" Jeremy piped up.

"No," Caroline and Ella said at the same time.

Alaric didn't get to explain however because at that moment they heard a commotion from the hallway. All of them moved toward the door but Alaric held up a hand.

"Bonnie, stay here with Ella and Jeremy," he instructed then nodded to Caroline to follow him. The two disappeared outside the door. They could hear angry voices and scuffling then the clang of something or someone being thrown into a row of lockers.

"What the hell's going on out there?" Jeremy demanded. He moved toward the door but Bonnie stopped them.

Ella didn't listen as the pair argued. Instead she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure how she knew what she was doing but she focused on Caroline. She could feel her friend even though she was no longer in the room and she focused on that, on her friend and only her friend. Before she could register what was happening it was as if Ella was there with her, seeing everything that Caroline could see.

Damon had Stefan against the wall, Elena screaming at him to stop. Caroline was helping Alaric to his feet; he'd been what was tossed against the lockers. Damon seemed angry about something, but Ella couldn't understand what he was saying to Stefan. It was as if she was watching the scene through an old TV with a poor reception. She didn't need to hear him however; Ella knew exactly what it was that Damon wanted.

Opening her eyes, Ella was back in the history classroom. Things were different though, Ella was on the ground, cradled in Jeremy's arms with Bonnie and Jeremy looking down at her with concern. A wave of calm had spread over her again emanating from Jeremy's touch.

"Are you all right?" Bonnie asked just as Jeremy said. "What happened?"

Ella didn't answer either of them; instead she extracted herself from Jeremy's calming embrace and got to her feet. Bonnie tried to protest when Ella marched toward the door but the other girl ignored her. She hurried out into the hallway, stopping when she came across the fight.

"Enough!"

Her voice echoed up the hall and the other stopped in her tracks. Ella could feel everyone anger and it flowed through her like lava, giving her a confidence she wouldn't usually have. Everyone's gaze moved to her, surprise reflected in their eyes. Ella ignored them and looked at Damon.

"What do you want Damon?" she asked, the anger keeping her fear at bay.

"To talk," Damon said calmly. He moved toward Ella, his hands out as if approaching a startled animal. "I swear I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

Ella could sense his sincerity and she nodded. "All right."

"No!" Jeremy exclaimed. He stepped in front of Ella, putting his hand out to keep her back. "There's no way you're going to be alone with her."

Ella fought a smile; her heart was soaring over Jeremy's protectiveness for a fleeting moment she allowed herself to think that he might just like her too. Then she realised that it was probably more to do with his hatred of Damon than his attraction to her. There was no way that someone like Jeremy Gilbert would ever want to be with someone like her.

"It's all right Jeremy," she whispered, placing her hand on his arm.

Jeremy looked over his shoulder at her, confused by the sadness in her voice. "Ella you don't know him. He's dangerous, and after what you saw I can't believe you'd want to be anywhere near him."

"I know that he's telling the truth when he says that he won't hurt me. Plus in my dream we were in the cemetery, not the school. I'll be fine."

"You heard her, she knows I'm telling the truth," Damon smirked at the younger man.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jeremy asked. He dropped his arm and turned so that he was facing her. Ella could feel his concern and the fact that he wished she wouldn't go with Damon, but she also knew that she had to.

"I'm sure. I'll be fine I promise and you'll all be right outside if I need you, right?"

"Right," Jeremy nodded. He stepped away and allowed Damon to walk past him and follow Ella back into Alaric's classroom. The door closed behind them, leaving the others outside with nothing to do but worry and wait.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Damon leaned against Alaric's desk staring at the young woman standing in front of him. Her demeanour and attitude toward him had changed drastically in a few short minutes. She was no longer afraid, after getting over the initial shock of seeing him she was confident and in no way scared. If Alaric was right and Ella was indeed a Fae then she was more powerful than any of them realised.

He'd only ever met one Fae, years ago, he never knew what had happened but he believed the Fae has been killed or just died. They were like nothing Damon had ever met before and if you got on the wrong side of one you'd regret it for the rest of your life. They were essentially good and pure beings; in fact they were the essence of good. If you angered one then they became more formidable than any Vampire or Werewolf.

Their powers were based on their emotions, if they were happy then it could spread and life the spirits of everyone they were close it. It was an amazing high, but if they were unhappy it could tear you apart from the inside out. They not only felt everything you felt, they could also make you feel what they felt as well and with an intensity that could kill you. That was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me?" Ella asked, breaking the heavy silence between them. She was sitting on the desk in front of Damon, her hands folded on her lap and a frown puckering her brow.

"Is Alaric sure?" Damon asked in response.

"I have no idea," Ella shrugged her small shoulders. "You know as much as I do."

The young woman looked so vulnerable in that moment that Damon felt a sudden urge to take her into her arms and just keep her safe from everything. He'd never felt anything so strong before in his life and he wondered if she felt it too. Could that be why she was no longer afraid of him? Not even Elena could provoke this kind of response in him and it almost scared him.

Damon nodded slowly then moved to the door and opened it. The others were all standing in the hallway close by, waiting for them. He waved them all inside and watched as Caroline and Jeremy were the first to reach Ella. He couldn't help but noticed that the girl visibly calmed when Jeremy placed a hand on her shoulder. If she truly was a Fae he would have to explain to her what the meant for both her and Jeremy.

"Are you all right?" Caroline asked Ella, her eyes moving looking her over and Damon knew she was looking for any sign of injury. It wasn't a surprise, now that Caroline was a vampire she remembered everything that Damon had done to her when they'd 'dated', it gave her just cause not to trust him.

"I'm fine," Ella smiled in reassurance. "We just talked."

Damon turned to Alaric. "What do you know about the Fae?"

"Not much," Ric shook his head. "I know that Isobel studied them briefly, I only remember snippets of her research, but from what I can remember it all fits perfectly with what Ella is doing now."

"What exactly is a Fae?" Ella wanted to know.

"They're supernatural beings, similar to witches. From the little I remember they are always attuned to the emotional state of those around them, however as they grow so does the power. It's not until they begin to reach adulthood that their other powers manifest," Alaric explained.

"Other powers?" Ella pressed, her eyes widening but Damon wasn't sure if it was surprise or fear.

"As they grow and develop their powers will grow. I'm not sure that Isobel ever really knew exactly what kind of powers they had. Their kind aren't as well documented as the rest."

"So we have no way of knowing what she'll become?" Damon asked.

"Not that I know of," Alaric shook his head then looked to Bonnie.

"I've only ever came across a couple of entries about the Fae. Not all of it very clear," Bonnie explained. "Like Alaric said their powers are based on their emotions and from what I can remember they can affect the emotions of those around them, other than that I'm not one hundred percent sure. I look out everything that I can when I get home."

"Me too," Alaric agreed.

Everyone turned to Ella, the colour had drained from her face and she looked as though she might faint. Damon noticed Jeremy's hold on her tighten slightly as if he too expected the girl to collapse.

"I think..." she began, her voice barely a whisper. "I'm going to go home."

"Are you ok?" Jeremy asked, his face a mask of concern as he looked down at her.

"I'm fine," she nodded absently, not looking at him. "It's just a lot to take in is all."

"I'll go and get Tyler, we'll drive you home," Caroline suggested.

"No," Ella shook her head. "Thank you but I think I'll walk, I need time to process everything."

"At least let me walk you," Caroline pleaded.

"I'll be fine; I really just want to be alone." Ella tried to smile at her friend reassuringly but failed miserably.

They watched as she exited the room. Damon gave her a few minutes head start, then followed, telling the others he'd had enough of the teen drama and he was going home. He didn't however go home; he followed Ella, making sure that she got home safely.

It took a while to reach her house but she got there without accident. When she reached the door she removed her keys from the small purse she'd been carrying and slipped the key into the lock. She paused before entering the house, staring resolutely at the wooden door.

"Thank you Damon," she whispered, without turning around. Then she slipped into the house and closed the door.

Damon smiled; he'd had a feeling she'd know he was following her. There was something about this girl and he knew that however hard he could try to fight he was going to like Gabriella D'Angelo and he looked forward to seeing just what she was capable of. There was one thing he was sure of however; he'd be there to help her no matter what. He just wished he knew why he felt that way.

**TBC...**

**A/N:** So in Vampire Diaries tradition the school dance didn't go as expected. Will Ella be able to cope with the things she'd learned about herself? Will Bonnie and Alaric find out more about the Fae and what to expect from Ella? And what about Damon? His feelings toward the new girl were strong and unexpected, how could he go from wanting to protect her to wanting to kill her as her vision suggested? Or is there more to what she saw than first appeared?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Gabriella woke with a yell, her body coated in cold sweat so that her pyjama's clung to her skin. She was briefly relieved that she was in her own bed until the memory of her nightmare came flooding back and she began to cry. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she buried her face in her knees as loud sobs wracked her small frame.

The fact that her father hadn't come running when she woke up screaming, and that it was three in the morning, told Ella that he still hadn't returned. When she had gotten home after the dance she'd noticed she'd had a voicemail from her father telling her that he would be late getting home and that he hoped she had a nice time at the dance.

Knowing that he wasn't home made Ella feel worse, she felt alone and scared. The house was so dark and quiet and every shadow held untold dangers. Her nightmare was the same as the previous night, but also different. Running through the trees this time she had felt that she wasn't alone, she had moved at an unusual speed as she raced through the dark.

Her pulse had raced as she had run for her life before finally breaking through the trees and into the old cemetery. The shadows that hunted her not far behind and then there was Damon, a welcome shadow in the dark. This time however he hadn't been bleeding, but he still smiled like last time. In this dream, Ella hadn't been afraid of him, she'd been relieved to see him because now she knew that he'd never meant to hurt _her_.

"Who are you?" Someone asked again, but it wasn't Ella. The voice came from behind her and was distinctly male.

"Your worst nightmare," Damon answered again before racing forward.

He flew past Ella, at a speed she would have never believed possible, and tackled one of her pursuers to the ground. It had been then that Ella felt the hands clamp around her throat, squeezing the life from her before the white hot pain as something sharp penetrated her soft skin. That was when Ella had woken up screaming.

It had felt so real that as it replayed in her mind, Ella's hand instinctively went to her throat to check for blood. Of course there was nothing there, it had only been a dream, or at least that's what Ella would have believed a day ago. Now she knew different, she knew that it wasn't a dream at all, it had been a vision. Someone was going to kill her and Damon would be there to save her, but the question was would he get there in time?

Lifting her head from her knees, Ella looked up at her window and screamed. Staring at her through the window were a pair of dark eyes. She couldn't see the face that they belonged to, only the shape of a man perched on the roof outside of her window. Still screaming, Ella scrambled backward and grabbed for her phone on her bedside table. Outside the window there was a flash of white, lips stretching over teeth in a cold smile and then the figure was gone.

Her hand was shaking as Ella lifted the phone to her ear, having picked the number of the one person she knew that she could trust.

"Ella? What's wrong it's three in the morning?" Caroline asked when she answered the phone on the fourth ring. Her voice was thick with sleep and Ella knew she'd woken her friend.

"There's someone here," Ella whispered into the phone. She was too afraid to make too much sound.

"What?" Caroline demanded, all traces of sleep now gone. "What do you mean someone's there?"

"I woke up and there was someone watching me through my bedroom window," Ella explained, she was struggling to keep the fear out of her voice.

"I'll be right there," Caroline said and then she was gone.

Ella was too afraid to move, she knew that if it had been a Vampire outside the window then they couldn't come in unless she invited them. If it hadn't been a Vampire then there was nothing to stop them from getting into the house, they could be in the house now. The thought terrified her and she remained frozen on her bed, shaking from head to toe.

Luckily it didn't take long for Caroline to arrive, and she wasn't alone. She burst into the room with Bonnie and Elena a few seconds behind her and went straight to her friend. Ella was so grateful to see her friends that she burst into tears for the second time that night as Caroline sat on the bed and put her arms around her.

"It's all right," she soothed her distraught friend. "We're here now; no one is going to hurt you."

"The guys are here too," Elena explained, sitting on Ella's other side while Bonnie sat in front of her. "Stefan, Alaric, Tyler and Jeremy are all looking around outside. Even Damon's here."

"Thank you," Ella whispered. She pulled away from Caroline and swiped at her tears with the back of her hand. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"We'll always be here for you," Caroline told her. "All of us."

"I didn't know what else to do," Ella told them. "I was so scared and my Dad got caught up at work and isn't home yet."

"You did the right thing," Bonnie assured their scared friend. "And we're going to stay right here with you until your Dad gets back, ok?"

Ella nodded. "Thank you."

"Ella?" Jeremy's voice called out from the hall.

"We're in here Jer," Elena shouted to her brother.

A few seconds later he was standing in the doorway. His gaze went straight to Ella and she could feel his fear and concern mixing with that of the girls. There was something grasped tightly in his hand.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Ella smiled weakly. "Did you find anything?"

"Whoever was here is gone now," Jeremy explained. "Alaric, Damon, Stefan and Tyler are just having one last look around, but whoever it was, they left this on the doorstep."

Jeremy handed Ella a sheet of white paper that had been folded over. Gingerly, as if the paper could somehow cause her paid, Ella reached out and took it. Her hands were still shaking and she found it difficult to unfold the paper, especially as she had to resist the impulse to run into Jeremy's arms where she knew she'd feel safe.

When she did finally unfold the note, there were only three words printed in black ink.

_See you soon..._

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ella stood alone in her kitchen as she waited for the milk on the stove to boil. She was trying to keep busy, so she was making cocoa for her visitors. Alaric, Stefan, Tyler and Damon had all gone home, Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy had stayed behind. Elena had tried to convince Jeremy to go home with the others, but he'd refused. Ella wasn't sure if he wanted to stay because of her or because his sister was here.

Things in Mystic Falls weren't as simple as Ella had first believed they would be. She had thought it would be like any other small town she'd ever lived in, but she couldn't have been more wrong. This town had taken her boring life and turned it upside down, but even with the stranger or strangers trying to scare her and possibly kill her, Ella couldn't regret moving here with her father. This place had brought her something she'd never had before...friends.

The people who had all come running when she needed them made everything else worth it. Being a Fae, being hunted, all of that she could deal with as long as she had her friends with her. No matter what she knew that her friends would never let anything bad happen to her, they'd protect her and that realisation made her feel a little less scared.

"Hey."

Ella gasped and whirled around at the unexpected voice behind her. Her heart leapt into her throat and pounded loudly, her blood rushing noisily in her ears. She barely had time to register who had spoken before strong arms wound their way around her and she felt instantly calmer.

"Sorry," Jeremy rushed to apologise, his hands on her waist he looked down into her warm eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to know if you needed any help."

Opening her mouth, Ella tried to formulate a response but her brain was like mush. Wish his hands on her waist and his body so close to hers she couldn't think straight. Taking a deep breath, Ella planted her hands on Jeremy's chest and pushed him away. He looked hurt and confused and Ella turned her back on his pain, bracing herself on the counter top.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears springing to her eyes. "I just can't think straight when you do that."

"Do what?" Jeremy asked.

"When you're so close to me, when you touch me," Ella explained. "I don't know if you do it because we're friends or if you feel something more for me. I don't know how to do this Jer, I don't know how to be around a guy. I've never had feelings for someone before and I don't know how to handle it. Then there's everything that's happening right now, with this whole Fae business and whoever has decided to try and scare me to death and I may be way off base here but I feel something when I'm around you."

"I feel it too," Jeremy admitted, he reached out to put his hand on Ella's shoulder but thought better of it at the last second and dropped his arm.

"I like you Jeremy," Ella told him, her voice barely above a whisper. "You're sweet and kind and funny and I want to be with you. You have this affect on me, I always feel better when you're with me and that scares me."

They were both silent, processing everything that had been said. Jeremy could tell how hard it had been for Ella to be honest with him and that she was new to having friends. He wanted to make it easier for her; he'd do whatever she needed him to if it meant he could be with her.

"Go to the Grill with me tomorrow," he said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What?" Ella asked, turning to face him.

"We'll play pool and hang out, just as friends. We'll get to know each other better and just see where things go," Jeremy smiled. "I don't want to rush you into anything."

Ella was thoughtful for a few moments before her face broke out in a beaming smile. "All right," she nodded. "I'll go to the Grill with you tomorrow...as friends."

"Great." Jeremy's answering smile was just as bright.

Their happiness was short lived however when the phone rang. Frowning, Ella went to the wall phone in the corner and lifted the receiver to her ear. The other end of the line was silent.

"Hello?" Ella spoke into the mouthpiece. There was no answer. "Hello? Who's there?"

There was more silence, it sent a chill down Ella's spine and she suddenly felt like she was being watched again. Reaching out, Ella took Jeremy's hand and pulled him out into the hall, away from the kitchen window. She held a finger to her lips and motioned for Jeremy to go and warn the others.

"Who is there?" she asked her mystery caller again.

This time a cold laughter answered her. It was maniacal and made Ella's stomach turn, a few seconds later Jeremy returned with the girls and they huddled around the phone, listening to the cold laughter.

"You look so beautiful when you're sleeping Ella."

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Your friend's won't be able to protect you forever," the voice told her, ignoring her questions. "Sooner or later they'll have to leave you alone, and when they do...I'm going to rip out your throat."

The line went dead then and Ella met the eyes of each of her friends. She could feel the mixture of fear and anger coming from them and Ella felt sick to her stomach.

"Why me?" she asked them.

"I don't know," Caroline replied. "But I promise you Ella we won't leave you alone, not for a second."

"You can't protect me forever Caroline."

"We don't need to protect you forever," Caroline explained. "Just until we find out who is trying to torment you."

"And then what?"

Caroline exchanged looks with Bonnie and Elena before looking back at Ella. "We kill him."

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Ella stared opened mouthed at her friends. She couldn't believe what Caroline had just said and the fact that the others accepted the solution so readily. Shaking her head, Ella turned away from her friends and went back to the kitchen. Her friends followed her.

"Are you all right Ella?" Caroline asked.

"No," Ella sighed. She began pouring hot cocoa into the mugs that she had set out, her back still to her friends so that they couldn't see how upset she was. "Of course I'm not all right. You're talking about killing like it's something that you do every day. Is it really that easy for you?"

"We're not talking about killing a human being here Ella; we're talking about a vampire, a monster who won't stop until he's killed you, unless we stop him first."

"How do you know it's a Vampire? What if he's just a sick and twisted human, will you still kill him?"

"Yes," Caroline answered without hesitating. "If it means keeping you safe then I'll kill him without a second thought."

Ella sighed then turned to face Caroline. She was touched that her friend would do anything to keep her safe, but she still wasn't comfortable discussing murder. "I appreciate that, I really do and if whoever is trying to torment me is a Vampire then I won't stop you. If he's human though, I'd prefer that we find him then hand him over to your mother. I can't live with the murder of another human being on my conscious."

Caroline shook her head, but it was Bonnie who agreed with her. "She's right Caroline," Bonnie explained. "A Fae is the essence of pure and good magic; she literally couldn't bear it to take another life. A Vampire or Werewolf is different, killing them will protect others, but she can't kill a human, or allow one to die without stopping it. The affect that would have on her could be catastrophic."

"All right," Caroline relented. "If he's human we'll hand him over to my mom. It doesn't really matter anyway, because he's not human. He's a vampire, and if I get my hands on him I'll tear him apart."

As Caroline spoke, Ella felt a wave of anger was over her, so powerful that she had to grip the counter behind her to stop from falling. The room around her spun and she could taste copper on her tongue, it was like a flash fire was roaring through her veins, the flames licking her skin. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her fingers around someone's throat and squeeze until the light faded from their eyes.

Sinking to her knees, Ella crossed her arms and curled her clenched fists into her body to keep from hurting someone. The anger, the thirst for blood and pain was overwhelming, she wanted to rip and tear and kill, she wanted to hurt the person hunting her. Someone reached out and touched her shoulder but she jerked violently away from their grasp.

"Don't touch me," she growled, her voice full of venom.

"Ella? What's wrong? What's happening?" Jeremy asked, he sounded worried and scared.

"You!" Ella screamed, suddenly getting to her feet. The move was so sudden and fast that it startled the four friends standing in the kitchen. Ella had moved with a speed that shouldn't have been possible for anyone other than a Vampire or Werewolf, but she was too angry and scared to realise what she'd done. Instead she kept screaming at her friends. "You happened! All of you, all I can feel is anger and fear and it's driving me crazy. Don't you get it? What you feel I feel, Caroline's anger and thirst for violence is overwhelming and I can't control it. I want to rip your head off right now! I want to hurt all of you, I want to rip each and every one of you apart and the scary thing is, I think I'd enjoy it."

"Ella," Jeremy began in a soothing tone, but Ella could still feel his fear. The others were scared too, but the anger still burned in her veins.

"I want you to leave," Ella snapped at them, not letting Jeremy continue.

"Don't be ridiculous," Caroline shook her head. "We're not leaving you alone."

"GET OUT!" Ella roared making the others jump. "I want you out of here right now or I won't be held responsible for my actions. Please leave, I can take care of myself."

"Ella...please," Elena pleaded.

"I can't," Ella shook her head, tears of anger springing to her eyes. "You have to go Elena, for your own sake. All of you just please leave."

Without saying another word the four of them filed out of the kitchen. A few seconds later Ella heard them leaving through the front door. Still she stood frozen in the kitchen, it took several minutes for her to calm down. She felt bad for what had happened, but she didn't cry. She wouldn't cry anymore, if she truly was a Fae there was no way to fight it. All she could do was learn to live with it and control it, there was no point crying over it.

Feeling suddenly exhausted and drained, Ella emptied the mugs of cocoa into the sink and walked up to her bedroom. She was standing by her bed and she realised that she wasn't alone.

"You know just because I invited you in once, it doesn't give you a free pass to come and go as you please," Ella sighed as she turned to face her visitor.

"Someone needs to keep you alive," Damon shrugged. He was sitting in the armchair in the corner of her room.

"And you've taken it upon yourself to be that person?" Ella asked incredulously.

"Well you seem to have driven everyone else away, that doesn't leave you with a lot of options now does it?"

"You heard that?"

"I think the whole street heard that," Damon grinned.

Ella sighed and sank onto the edge of the bed, burying her face in her hands. "It's just so hard," she whispered.

"I know," Damon responded, getting to his feet he walked over and sat next to her.

"I've always felt it," the tired girl explained. "I feel everyone, but usually it's just in the background, barely noticeable. I usually only vaguely pick up on something if it's relating to me, but now everything is so much more intense. It's like the closer I am to someone the more I can feel them and I can't shut it off. I feel _everything_ and I feel like I'm drowning in it."

"You just have to learn to control it," Damon told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know if I can," Ella admitted. "I'm scared Damon, I don't know what I'll become or if I can handle it and it terrifies me. What I fear the most is that I might lose myself in everyone else."

"I'll help you," Damon said, his tone soft and Ella could feel his sincerity. "We'll figure out how to deal with this and anything else that comes along. I won't let you lose yourself."

"Really?" Ella asked hopefully. She lifted her head to look up at Damon with wide eyes. When he nodded she smiled brightly at him. "Thank you Damon."

"You're welcome," Damon smiled back at her, the sudden happiness was contagious. "You should get some sleep then we can get started."

The joy in Ella's eyes faded and her gaze darted to the window. Damon knew immediately what she was thinking of. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll be right here," he promised her. "You'll be safe."

"You won't leave?" Ella asked, her voice full of vulnerability.

"I won't leave," he assured her.

Accepting his promise, Ella got to her feet then climbed in to her bed. She pulled the quilt up to her chin and glanced at Damon where he had resumed sitting on the armchair. Ella gave him a small smile then lay her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. It was only a matter of moments before the exhausted girl fell asleep and her soft snores filled the room.

Damon kept his promise and stayed with her until she woke up, keeping watch and making sure she stayed safe.

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

When Ella woke up there was sun streaming through her bedroom window, filling the room with its bright light. It took a few moments for the previous night's events to catch up to her. When they did she sat straight up in bed, a gasp caught in her throat. Ella's heart pounded against her chest as panic overtook her, her frightened eyes flew to the window again; she half expected to see the same eyes she'd seen earlier, watching her through the glass.

"Don't worry," a voice spoke from the other side of the room. "You're safe."

Ella's head whipped around quickly, her heart leaping into her throat. She was relieved however to find that it had been Damon who had spoken. He was sitting in the chair in the corner, wearing the same clothes he had been when Ella had gone to bed. A guitar lay across his lap, Ella's eyes narrowed when she saw it.

"What are you doing with that?" she asked, her relief at his presence evaporating.

Damon shrugged. "I was just looking at it. I didn't peg you for the guitar playing type."

Throwing back her quilt, Ella got out of bed; she was standing in front of Damon in three strides and snatched the guitar out of his hands. "Don't touch it."

"I'm sorry," Damon said as Ella returned the guitar to its place in the corner of her room.

Ella sighed. "I'm sorry too. The guitar is my mother's; I learned to play because she used to play. She would sing me to sleep with that guitar when I was little, before she...died. Playing the guitar is how I remember her."

"I didn't know."

"I know and it's all right. You can go home now Damon. Its daylight I don't think I need to be protected anymore."

"I'm not leaving," Damon shook his head. "I told you I'd help you figure this thing out and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Why?" Ella whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Honestly?" he asked. Ella nodded. "I don't know, I just feel like I need to help you. Part of me feels like I know you, that I owe you something."

"You don't owe me anything Damon."

"I know," he nodded slowly. "But I'm going to help you anyway. We'll figure out how you can control your abilities and I'll teach you how to protect yourself."

"Thank you," Ella smiled slightly at her unlikely saviour. "Now you need to get out."

"What?"

"So I can get changed you goof," Ella laughed. Her laugh was sweet and soft and it filled Damon with a strange joy. He always wanted her to be like that, innocent and happy and that scared him.

When he had told her he wanted to help her he wasn't lying, but it wasn't a completely selfless act. He wanted to find out why it was that he felt so drawn to her, so protective of her. The only way he knew how to do that was to get close to her, maybe then he'd be able to figure it out.

A short while later, once Ella was showered and changed she and Damon left her house. They drove in silence for a while, Damon had insisted on driving even though it was Ella's car, before Ella couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"The Grill," he answered.

Ella frowned. "Will it even be open yet?"

"It'll be opening soon," he explained. "Until it opens I thought we could just sit in the square, it shouldn't be too busy at this time and it'd be a good place for you to practice."

"Oh!" Ella suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Damon asked, his glance darting about, looking for whatever had startled the young woman.

"I was supposed to meet Jeremy at The Grill today," Ella explained.

Damon was silent for a beat before he asked; "You like him, don't you?"

"That's none of your business," Ella snapped, flushing scarlet.

"Maybe not, but there's something you should know," he explained. "It's one of the few things I know about the Fae."

"All right," she sighed, not liking the tone of his voice. It implied that she wasn't going to like what he said. "What is it?"

"Do you know what imprinting is?"

"Like in Twilight?"

"For lack of a better example yes," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Is that what's happening between me and Jeremy?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"From what I've witnessed, it's in its early stages, but yes. At this stage you still have the ability to stop it from happening. You need to understand something Ella, when a Fae falls in love it's for life. There's no going back. If you fall in love with Jeremy then that's it, you will be in love with him until the day you die."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily," Damon answered. "It can be an amazing thing if the feeling is reciprocated. If the object of your desire feels the same way it will be the most incredible thing you will ever witness or feel."

"But?"

"If the feeling isn't mutual or if something happens to the person you love or they break your heart in any way it can have a devastating affect on a Fae."

"What kind of an affect?" Ella asked, suddenly scared.

"I don't know," Damon shrugged. "That's all I know, but I know that you will never get over the person you love."

Ella lapsed into silence, she wouldn't admit it to Damon but she had the feeling that it was too late. She knew that she had told Jeremy she liked him, but she knew that it was much deeper than that, there was no turning back for her now. Jeremy however still had his free will, she wouldn't force this imprinting thing on him, it wasn't fair.

Even if it meant that her heart would always be broken she would distance herself from Jeremy. Whether or not he loved her had to be a decision he had to make on his own no matter the consequences for her.

**TBC...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The town square of Mystic Falls was a lot busier than Damon had anticipated and Ella was already beginning to feel overwhelmed. The sensation wasn't as strong as it had been when she was with her friends; the feelings of the passersby were more muted. It wasn't the feelings themselves that threatened to consume her, but the sheer magnitude of them.

"I don't know if I can do this," Ella told Damon as they sat on a bench just across from the Grill.

"Yes you can," Damon assured her, squeezing her arm gently. "You are a Fae; you have the natural ability to control your powers. You just need to focus. If you don't then you'll go mad, do you want to be the crazy cat lady who never leaves her house and scares little kids?"

"I like cats," Ella grinned.

Damon smiled. "You can do this; you just need to believe in yourself. Now close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it," Damon instructed. Ella sighed, but did as she was told. It made her feel uncomfortable and vulnerable having her eyes closed and surrounded by people. "Now I want you to take a deep breath and focus on me, just me. Shut out everything else and tell me what I'm feeling."

Ella took a deep breath and tried to relax. She could sense Damon beside her, but there were so many others around her and she couldn't shut them out.

"I can't," she whispered, the strain evident in her voice. "There are too many, I can't turn it off."

"Yes you can, you're just not trying hard enough."

"I'm trying as hard as I can!" Ella almost shouted, causing a spike in the curiosity around her.

"Let's try this," Damon soothed, not wanting to cause a scene. "Just listen to the sound of my voice, focus on it and shut everything else out."

Taking another deep breath, Ella listened more to the hum on Damon's voice rather than the actual words. She let it wash over her, taking in every dip in his tone, every subtle shift until it hit her. Everyone else began to fade as she listened and then there was nothing. Only Damon.

"You're worried," Ella frowned. "No...not worried, you're scared. You hide behind false bravado, but there's a part of you that's scared. You're also slightly confused and proud as well. What are you afraid of Damon?"

"Well done," Damon beamed, ignoring her question. He wasn't about to tell him that she was the reason he was scared and confused. His need to protect her, to help her was confusing and he was afraid that he may not be able to save her.

Ella decided to let it go for the moment and opened her eyes, smiling. "I did it."

"You did," Damon nodded. "But it's not over yet. I want to you use me as an anchor and then branch out. Tell me what other people are feeling."

"I...I don't know if I'm ready for that," the young woman hesitated. "What if I get lost in it all? There's still so many."

"That's why you need an anchor. No matter where you are, until you learn complete control, whenever you use your empathy you need to anchor yourself to someone. It'll make it a lot more bearable."

Ella didn't like the idea, but she agreed to try. She'd never learn to control it if she didn't. Closing her eyes again, Ella focused on Damon again. It was a lot easier this time, but still took a few moments for everyone else to slip away before she was left with only him.

For a moment she lingered on him, still wondering what it was that he was afraid of, but she couldn't dwell on it for now. Instead she pushed her focus outward, envisioning a small circle, almost like a bubble around them. Ella pushed it out until she felt the first flicker of life at the edges of the circle and she froze.

Fear weighed down on her like a lead weight in her chest. She remembered how much Caroline's emotions had affected her and how angry she became. Shame quickly replaced her fear, mixed with a little regret and a lot of pain. The looks on their faces flashed through her mind, causing tears to well in her eyes.

"Focus Ella," Damon whispered in her ear. She was still anchored to him and could feel his growing concern. "Put everything else out of your mind and focus."

Ella nodded and pushed the thoughts of her friends out of her head. She gave her imaginary bubble one last push and enveloped the closest person to her, other than Damon. At first she felt like she was going to drown in it, not as much as she had felt with her friends, but enough for her to want to stop, but she didn't. Instead she breathed through it, gritting her teeth almost painfully. After a few seconds it was more manageable and Ella loosened her jaw.

"There's a woman close by, she's feeling a little harried. There's a lot of tension there and she's angry and worried about something."

"Good," Damon smiled. "You can relax now."

Ella let go of the woman and opened her eyes just in time to see her rushing past their bench. She had thought that when she'd stopped trying so hard to shut them out that all the other feelings would come crashing back, but they didn't. They were still there, Ella could sense them like little pulses in the air, but they no longer threatened to overwhelm her.

The young woman's own feelings however were still there, gnawing away at her insides. The tears that threatened to spill earlier now flowed freely down her cheeks as she thought of her friends again.

"Ella?" Damon's voice broke into her self loathing.

"I'm sorry Damon, but I just want to go home now. Can we work on this another day?" Ella pleaded her voice thick from the tears.

"This is about last night isn't it?" Damon asked. He put an arm around Ella's shoulders and pulled her against his side, so that her head rested on his shoulder.

"I was just so awful," Ella sobbed; she buried her face in the front of his jacket as she cried.

"They'll understand Ella, it wasn't your fault. Trust me; if they can put up with all my crap then forgiving you for an outburst that wasn't your own doing will be easy. If you ever tell any of them I said this I _will_ kill you myself, but you couldn't have picked better friends. They'd do anything to protect someone they care about; anyone of them would lay down their own life to save you. Have you checked your phone today?"

"My phone?" Ella squeaked, thrown by the sudden change in topic.

"Yeah, it was going off like crazy this morning, I eventually turned it off so that it didn't wake you and because it was driving me nuts."

Ella lifted her head and looked at Damon through bleary eyes. She smiled at him softly before leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

"They're not the only ones who would do anything to protect the people they care about," she said when she pulled back. "You're not the person they all think you are Damon."

"I wish that were true," Damon whispered. "I'm not the person _you_ think I am."

"Yes you are," Ella stated simply. She was digging around in her purse looking for her cellphone as she spoke. "You're exactly who I think you are, I just wish everyone else could see it, especially you."

Damon didn't answer; he didn't think that he could. No one had ever said anything like that to him before, not since he became a vampire at least. As he watched the pretty young Fae search for her phone he realised that she was the first real friend he'd had in nearly 150 years.

"Found it!" Ella announced triumphantly as she pulled the phone out and switched it on. As soon as she saw all the messages she had her face lit up.

"Good news?" Damon asked with a smile.

"I don't know," she whispered, suddenly apprehensive. "I'm afraid to read them, what if they're not good?"

"Do you want me to read them for you?" Damon offered.

"No thank you. I think I should read them myself."

Damon nodded but didn't say anything. Instead he leaned back against the bench, his arm draped across the back as Ella began reading silently.

**From Caroline:**

**Ella, I'm so so so so sorry about what happened last night. I hope that you're all right, please call me as soon as you get this. Please forgive me? Xoxoxo**

**From Elena:**

**Hi Ella. Can you call when you get this? I'm sorry you got so upset last night and I know everyone else is too. It must be a lot to take in and now on top of this Vampire thing. I'm here if you need someone to talk to. X**

**From Bonnie:**

**Ella I tried calling you, you must still be asleep. Can you call me when you get this? I want to make sure you're all right. Sorry about last night, I promise I will do as much research as I can for you. Maybe I can bring some of my Grams' book by later. Call ok? Xx**

**From Stefan:**

**Elena told me what happened, are you all right? Call if you want to talk.**

The last message had Ella's heart racing because she even opened it. It was from the one person she hoped and dreaded to hear from all at the same time. With a deep breath Ella opened the final message.

**From Jeremy:**

**Ella, are you all right? I've called like a dozen time and you're not answering. Please call me as soon as you get this or I'm coming over to check on you. You shouldn't be alone, especially not right now. I hope we're still on for our non-date today. Call me ok? Love Jeremy xxx**

**TBC...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Ella was smiling when she and Damon entered the Grill. She had responded to all of her friends, telling them she was fine and she was with Damon at the Grill and that they weren't to worry. Knowing that they didn't hate her for yelling at them and throwing them out had lifted a weight off of her.

"Do you want some lunch?" Damon asked. "You didn't eat breakfast."

"That's because I had a very bossy Vampire rushing me out the door," Ella grinned. They sat across from each other in one of the booths.

"Do you want lunch or not?" Damon asked making a face at her.

"Yes, please," Ella smiled again.

A waitress appeared a few moments' later and handed them both menus. "Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked, taking out a pen and notepad.

"I'll have a coke please," Ella answered with a smile.

She watched closely as the waitress turned her gaze to Damon. The other girl's eyes lit up slightly as she looked at him, and Ella felt a spike in her emotions. With a deep breath Ella focused on the girl, not fully, just enough to get a taste of what she was feeling. A wave of lust flowed over Ella, but it wasn't overwhelming. It reminded Ella of a gentle breeze.

"I'll have a glass of whiskey," Damon told the girl with a grin. This caused the girl's heart rate to pick up slightly. She nodded and fumbled with her notepad before hurrying away to get their drinks.

Ella lifted her menu and pretended to read it while secretly studying Damon. The girl had definitely been attracted to Damon and Ella had to admit he was quite good-looking in that bad boy way. He had piercing blue eyes, and a cheeky grin that could probably make most women melt, but still Ella couldn't see it. She couldn't see what had made that girl practically weak in the knees.

To her he was just Damon, sure she liked him and felt a sort of bond between them even though they barely knew each other but she wasn't attracted to him. She wondered if it had something to do with the imprinting he had mentioned earlier. Could her falling in love with Jeremy be the reason she didn't find Damon attractive?

"You're staring," Damon's voice broke into her thoughts. He wasn't looking at her but reading his menu.

"I'm not staring," Ella argued. She could feel her cheeks heat up and returned her attention back to her menu.

"Sure you weren't," Damon laughed.

The waitress returned with their drinks then, saving Ella from having to say anything else. "Are you ready to order?" she asked when she had sat their drinks in front of them.

"I'll just have a chicken burger and fries," Ella answered, closing her menu and handing it to the waitress.

"And for you?" the girl turned to Damon again, but this time Ella couldn't help but notice the girl didn't meet his eyes.

"Mushroom Alfredo."

"That poor girl," Ella shook her head and smiled when the waitress walked away.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"You couldn't tell the affect that you had on her?" Ella asked incredulously. "You're a vampire Damon; surely you heard her heartbeat accelerate when you smiled at her."

"How did you know her heartbeat accelerated?" Damon wanted to know, avoiding the question.

Ella shrugged. "I was practicing, like you said I should do, so I was focusing on her emotions and I guess I heard it or felt it. Is that wrong?"

Damon was frowning and making Ella feel nervous. "Not wrong no, just..."

"Just what Damon?"

"I don't really know a lot about your kind," he explained. "But from what little I do know, your abilities are all psychological. It's all in the mind, like a psychic. You shouldn't be able to feel a physical change in a person, and you shouldn't be able to hear like that either. Vampire's and werewolves, the changes they go through, are physical. Sure Vampire's have some gifts that effect the mind, compelling being one of them, but a Fae isn't like that. You do get super strength, or speed or hearing, like a witch it's all in your mind."

"What does that mean?" Ella asked. Dread was filling the pit of her stomach. "If I felt or heard that girl's heartbeat, what does that mean?"

Damon opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Matt's arrival at their table. "Hey Ella."

"Matt," Ella smiled in greeting. Damon was impressed by the way she completely changed her expression. Gone was the fear that filled her eyes, the tense line of her jaw and the frown that had puckered her brow. Her expression was now bright and open.

"How are you?" Matt asked, shooting a glance at Damon. "Bonnie had said you weren't feeling too well last night."

"I'm fine. I hadn't had much to eat and I think all the dancing and the heat just went to my head. Did you enjoy the dance?"

"I did," Matt nodded. An awkward silence descended over the group as Matt hovered at their booth.

"Was there something else?" Ella questioned.

"Erm..." Matt hesitated. "Do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Not really, I'm supposed to be meeting Jeremy here later to hang out. What's going on Matt?"

"Going on? Why would you think something is going on?"

"Because you're sweating bullets and hovering trying to make small talk," Ella pointed out. "So spill, what's wrong?"

Matt sighed. "Fine. Caroline called me, she said that you had txt her to say you were here with Damon and she wanted me to make sure you were all right. She asked me to stay with you until she got here."

"She's coming here?" Ella demanded. "Why?"

"Because she doesn't trust me," Damon answered.

"Matt go back to work," Ella instructed. "I don't need a chaperone and you'll get in trouble if you're hovering here instead of doing your job. I'm here to have a nice lunch with my friend."

"Are...are you sure?" Matt asked, his gaze moving between her and Damon.

"I'm sure."

Matt paused for a few more seconds then turned and left. Ella waited a few moments more, making sure she could remain calm before she spoke again.

"Why would Caroline do that? Doesn't she trust me to make my own choices? How dare she get Matt to spy on me like that?"

"She's just worried about you," Damon explained. "And she has reason to be. I wasn't exactly good to her when we first met. In fact I was compelling her into doing things for me, like letting me drink her blood."

Ella's stomach lurched at the thought and if she'd eaten anything she doubted she could have stopped it coming back up. "You what?"

"I was a different person back then, I was hell bent on finding Katherine and I'd use anyone to get to her. In fact I'm not really that different, but I'm no longer obsessed with Katherine. I care about Stefan, we're nothing like we were before Katherine and I don't think we'll ever be that close again, but I'm trying. I'll never be good, I'm a Vampire, it's not in my nature, but at least I'm trying. Shouldn't I at least get point for that?"

Their waitress returned then with their food then and Ella was saved a few moments from answering while she set their plates in front of them. She asked if everything was all right and if they needed anything else, when they declined she left.

"So, are we all right?" Damon asked when the waitress was out of ear shot.

Ella answered by leaning forward and spearing one of Damon's mushrooms on the end of her fork and popping it into her mouth with a grin. Damon smiled back and took one of Ella's fries.

"We're good."

**TBC...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

When Caroline entered The Grill looking for Ella it was to find her and Damon laughing together as Damon stole one of the French Fries from Ella's plate. She froze in the doorway, staring at the pair. From where she stood it seemed as though the pair were on a date and the notion made Caroline's stomach turn. She had been so sure than Ella had been in to Jeremy, yet here she was laughing and flirting with Damon.

She started to hope that Jeremy didn't see this just as the man in question walked through the door behind her. He didn't speak as he stopped next to her, just stared at Ella and Damon for a few seconds before walking away. Caroline still caught a glimpse of his face before he turned away from her and he looked crushed. Frowning, Caroline marched over to Ella and Damon's booth and stood beside the table, her arms folded across her chest.

"Hello Caroline," Damon smiled briefly, looking up at the young woman.

"Damon," Caroline nodded curtly before turning to Ella. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Ella shrugged.

"In private?"

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Damon," Ella responded, a frown of her own puckering her brow.

"It's fine Ella," Damon assured her. "I'll be at the bar."

Damon got up from his seat and walked away as Caroline slid into the booth across from Ella. Ella watched Damon walk to the bar before turning an angry glare on Caroline.

"Well?"

"What are you doing here with Damon?" Caroline demanded. "After what you saw in your dream, what he's going to do to you? Do you want to make it easier for him? And what about Jeremy?"

"What about him?"

"I thought you liked him?" Caroline pressed.

"I do like Jeremy, but I still don't see that he has anything to do with Damon," Ella answered, her frown deepening.

"Jeremy likes you too, how do you think he feels seeing you here, on a date with Damon on the same day you were supposed to be hanging out with him."

Ella paused for a moment before she burst into a fit of laughter, surprising her friend. Caroline couldn't understand what about their conversation was so funny and glared at the other girl while she waited for her to calm down.

"Me and Damon? Dating? Have you lost your mind?" Ella finally gasped through her laughter.

"If you're not on a date then why are you here with him?" Caroline wanted to know.

Ella's laughter died and she looked up at Caroline, her gaze brimming with mixed emotions. "He was helping me to control my empathy so that I would be able to be around my friends without snapping at them whenever someone around me got angry. We spent the morning working on it and now I can pretty much block it out, but it still takes a lot of effort. If I wasn't focusing on keeping it all out it would overwhelm me. Then because I hadn't had breakfast and was meeting Jeremy here soon anyway he asked if I wanted some lunch. Damon's my friend Caroline, just like you. I love you Caroline and I'm grateful that you're looking out for me, but you don't need to protect me from Damon. Please understand that."

Caroline sighed. "I don't understand it, not after everything he's done. You don't know him the way I do, but if this is what you want then I'll accept it."

"I know him better than you think, but thank you."

"There's one person who might be harder to convince," Caroline told Ella, she pointed over Caroline's shoulder. Turning in her seat Ella followed her friend's direction and saw Jeremy standing by the pool table watching them.

Ella felt her heart accelerate at the sight of him and she knew that Caroline would probably hear the change but she didn't care. All of a sudden there was no one but Jeremy; it was as if everyone else just melted away.

Without saying anything Ella got to her feet and walked toward the object of her affection. With every step toward him her heart beat steadily fasted and her smile widened. It had only been a few hours since she's last seen him but at that moment he seemed to be better looking than Ella remembered, even though at that moment he didn't look happy.

"Hi," Ella breathed when she reached him.

"Hey," Jeremy nodded before turning his back on her. Ella felt as if he had slapped her across the face as she stood frozen, watching him rack the balls on the pool table.

"Jeremy? Is everything all right?" Ella asked when she finally found her voice.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked without looking at her.

"Are we still on for our date?"

"It wasn't a date remember? You made it perfectly clear that we were just friends," Jeremy answered coldly. "Anyway, shouldn't you be getting back to Damon?"

"Why are you being like this?" Ella whispered, she felt that if she tried to speak any louder she'd lose it and start crying in front of everyone.

"I'm not being like anything Ella. I know we were supposed to be hanging out today, but all things considered I don't think that'd be such a great idea anymore," he shrugged.

Ella couldn't speak, she felt as if an ice cold hand had been thrust through her chest and was now gripping her heart. She thought back to her conversation with Damon in the car, about how if she fell in love with Jeremy there would be no going back, but if he ever broke her heart it would have a devastating effect on her. She wondered now if this what he had been talking about.

Would her heart grow cold? Would she be frozen for the rest of her life, unable to love anyone else? Was that what she was doomed for? A life alone, devoid of love.

Tears filling her eyes, Ella turned on her heel and ran from the restaurant. She didn't look back, she didn't listen when Caroline and Damon called out her name, she just ran. All she could think of was getting home before she broke down completely. She had to get away from everyone before the wall came crashing down and she lost control.

Still focusing on getting home, Ella burst through the doors and into the bright sunlight. She turned in the direction of her house and ran, before she knew it everything was whipping past her in a blur. She was moving faster than should have been possible, Damon had said that her abilities weren't physical, they were psychological, but here she was running through the streets with her surroundings whipping past her at an alarming speed.

After a few minutes Ella stopped running and found herself standing in her front garden. She had run from the Grill to her house in less than a few minutes. Damon had said that she wouldn't be able to do that being a Fae, so then maybe she wasn't a Fae after all. But if she wasn't a Fae...what was she?

**TBC...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Ella burst through her front door, slamming it closed behind her, just as the dam broke and tears flooded from her eyes. Leaning against the closed door, Ella sank to the ground breathing heavily. Harsh sobs wracked her small frame and she wrapped her arms around her knees.

In nearly eighteen years Ella had only ever felt a pain like this once in her life and that was at her mother's funeral. She couldn't remember the night her mother had died but she remembered everything about the day they buried her. She had clung to her father and cried and called out for her mother to come back but she hadn't...she couldn't.

Over the years the pain had never lessened, she'd never forgotten her mother and she had never stopped missing her. She missed her more at certain times, especially when she needed someone to talk to about things that were awkward discussing with her father. But Ella had never missed her more than she did at that moment, her mother was the only one who would understand, she was the only one who could answer her questions.

"I miss you momma," Ella whispered against her knees. "I really wish you were here right now because I need you mom. I'm scared."

There was no answer, her mother was gone and she would never be coming back. Ella was alone and scared. Scared of what she was, what she was becoming and she was terrified of those who were after her, but more than any of that she was afraid that she had lost Jeremy forever. He had been the one person who made her feel safe, the one person she had felt she could tell anything and he hated her.

A sudden knock on the front door made Ella jump, her head whipped up so fast that she almost hit it against the door. She sat frozen to the spot, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Who is it?" she called out, her voice was thick with tears.

"It's Caroline," her friend answered. She sounded worried.

"Go away," Ella told her. She didn't want to see anyone.

"No. I'm not going anywhere Ella, please let me in."

They argued like that for a few minutes, but Caroline resolutely refused to leave. Accepting defeat, Ella finally got up off the floor and opened the front door for her friend. As soon as Caroline saw the devastated look on Ella's face she stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

It was then at Ella realised that maybe she wasn't so alone after all. She may not have had her mother or Jeremy, but she had Caroline. Her best friend, she could tell Caroline anything and she would understand.

"Stupid question, but are you all right?" Caroline asked when she had dropped her arms and stepped inside.

"Not really," Ella sighed, closing the door again.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Jeremy."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. It was mine."

"No," Caroline shook her head vehemently. "It wasn't you're fault Ella. You were right earlier. Damon's your friend and that's completely your choice, I had no right to jump to conclusions or tell you to stop being friends with him and Jeremy had no right to react the way he did either. I heard you two last night, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but I'm still getting used to the whole vampire hearing thing. He asked you to the Grill as friends, he told you he didn't want to rush you in to anything and then he treated you like that for having lunch with a friend. It was unfair and cold and he had no right to speak to you the way he did."

"Thank you," Ella smiled softly. "But I can understand why he reacted that way; you yourself thought that I was on a date with Damon. I told Jeremy last night that I liked him and wanted to be with him and we agreed to take things slowly then he walked into the Grill today when he was supposed to be meeting me to hang out. If you thought we were on a date I hate to think what he thought when he saw us especially after everything that was said last night. I wish he'd let me explain and that he hadn't reacted the way he did, but I can understand it. Right now I think it'll be a good thing to put a little distance between me and Jeremy. Too much is going on right now; I can't handle boy drama on top of it."

Caroline smiled at how sweet and understanding her newest friend was. If it had been her she didn't think she would have been as forgiving. In fact she was pretty sure if Tyler ever spoke to her that way she'd kick his ass.

"I have a great idea," Caroline beamed.

"What?" Ella asked cautiously.

"We should have girl's night. We can watch movies, eat popcorn and talk. You need cheering up and it'll take your mind off all the drama. It'll be fun, just the two of us."

"You know what?" Ella smiled. "That actually sounds pretty good."

"Great!" Caroline exclaimed happily. "I'll just run home and grab a few things. Will you be all right for a little while?"

Ella laughed. "I'll be fine. I have been alone before, plus if my newly acquired stalker _is_ a vampire I doubt he's going to be able to do anything in the middle of the day. Those rings you guys wear are pretty rare right?"

"Yeah, as far as I know there are only 4 vampire's alive with them. Me, Damon, Stefan and Katherine."

"Well then I think I will be pretty safe for an hour or so."

"All right," Caroline nodded. "If you need anything or anything happens while I'm gone just call me all right?"

"I'll be fine Caroline, I promise. Just go and I will see you when you get back."

The two girls said goodbye and then Caroline left. When Ella closed the front door this time she was smiling. With a friend like Caroline maybe everything would be all right after all.

**TBC...**

**A/N:** So Ella's life has been pretty much full of the drama lately. Will her girl's night with Caroline really be the fun filled affair they both expect?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

When Caroline returned to Ella's house an hour after leaving she entered without knocking. Ella had sent her a message saying she was going to have a shower and might not here the door so just to come in. Upon entering the house however, Caroline could hear movement coming from the kitchen.

As she moved down the hall, soft singing reached Caroline's ears and she smiled. Ella was in the kitchen mixing a large bowl of what looked like cookie dough and was singing to herself as she worked. Caroline recognised the song as an old Whitney Houston one from the eighties and her smiled widened as she paused in the doorway.

Ella had a sweet singing voice and Caroline was happy to see her friend smiling as she sang. It was a few moments before Ella looked up and saw her friend watching her. She jumped when she realised she wasn't alone and the large spoon she had been using clattered to the floor.

"Caroline! You scared me!" Ella exclaimed, her hand flying to her chest where her heart pounded. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," Caroline laughed. "I didn't mean to scare you, you told me to let myself in."

"Yeah, but announce yourself or make a noise, something to give a girl a bit of warning." Ella was laughing along with her friend, now that she knew she wasn't in any danger.

"I didn't want to interrupt your singing," Caroline explained. "You've got a really nice voice."

"Thanks," Ella smiled embarrassed and looked away. "It was one of my mom's favourites; she used to sing it in the car. It's one of the few things I can remember about her."

"You miss her?"

"Every day," Ella whispered sadly. She back at Caroline and noticed the bags that her friend carried for the first time. "Are you moving in?"

Caroline laughed. "No, these are essentials for any girl's night in. We have your usual chick flicks, everything we need for facials, doing our nails, and I also brought so snacks and an assortment of other things to do."

"Sounds good. Let me just put these cookie's in the oven. I've got some popcorn in the cupboard and there's ice cream in the freezer. My dad called while you were out, he's not going to be home until Monday so we have the house to ourselves."

Caroline nodded. "Where should I put my stuff? Then I can help with the cookies."

"In the living room is fine, that's where we'll watch the movies and stuff."

"Great."

Caroline exited the room then and returned a few minutes later. The girls had fun scooping up the dough and turning them into cookies. They laughed and talked about school, Caroline told Ella more about her relationship with Tyler and what being a Vampire was like. She explained how and why she'd been turned, never breaking their conversation while Ella slid the baking trays into the oven and they moved into the living room with glasses of iced tea.

"So she turned you as part of a game?" Ella asked as the settled onto the sofa.

"Basically," Caroline nodded. "She wanted to send a message to Elena and the Salvatore's. She also wanted someone she could control and use to spy. It worked for a while as well, but Elena understood and she forgave me. Katherine got what she deserved in the end though."

"Wow, and I thought I had it bad," Ella laughed humourlessly.

"You have every right to be upset and scared over what's happening to you Ella," Caroline told her, taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I told you that story so that you'd know that you're not alone in this. I know how it feels to be thrown into something you couldn't control. It isn't easy, but you'll learn to control it."

"I can't control everything," Ella responded. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Ella, what's the matter?" Caroline asked, alarmed at her friends sudden sadness.

"If I tell you something, you have to swear you won't tell anyone else. Not Elena or Bonnie, not even Tyler."

"I swear," Caroline nodded. "You can tell me anything Ella. I won't breathe a word to anyone."

Ella then told Caroline what Damon had told her earlier about what would happen if she fell in love. "He said that I needed to be careful and that I should distance myself from Jeremy, he said he could see the road we were headed down. His advice was too late; Caroline I think I'm in love with Jeremy."

"Wow," Caroline breathed.

"I'm scared Caroline," Ella admitted. "When I spoke with Jeremy earlier, when he said the things he said I felt it."

"Felt what?"

"I felt my heart go cold. I'm scared that it'll become cold permanently. I think that this is what Damon was trying to warn me about, the consequence of the one I love breaking my heart."

"What are you going to do?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing," Ella shook her head. "Maybe it's not too late; maybe if I distance myself from Jeremy it won't be as bad. I haven't known him that long so maybe it's possible that I'm not as connected to him as I think. I won't force Jeremy to be with me just for my own sake, he made his feelings perfectly clear earlier. All I can do is hope for the best."

"I won't let your heart grow cold Ella," Caroline assured her. "I promise we'll find a way to fix it if it starts to happen."

"Thank you."

"Now can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Caroline bit her lip, she didn't want to fight with Ella, but she had to ask her question. "How can you be so sure that you can trust Damon? I know you said you know him better than I think, and you may be right with your empathy thing, but after what you saw in your vision and all the things he's done in the past, I have to know Ella. I don't want you to get hurt or caught up in one of his twisted schemes."

"Because I was wrong. Damon wasn't the one who was trying to kill me," Ella explained. "He was there to save me, the first night I had the dream or vision whatever it was I didn't see everything. Last night I saw more and Damon was saving my life. I think he was saving me from whoever is trying to torment me now."

"How can you be sure you have it right now?"

"I just do," Ella shrugged. "I can feel it. Damon isn't going to hurt me; he's going to save my life. The least I can do is give him the benefit of the doubt. I'd never ask you to trust Damon, I know what he did to you, but can you trust me?"

Caroline nodded. "I trust you."

"Thank you," Ella smiled, relieved to hear it. "Ok, I think that's enough of the drama talk. Let's watch one of these sappy chick flicks you brought over."

**TBC…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"I can't believe you'd never seen Pretty Woman before," Caroline said as the credits started rolling up the screen.

Ella laughed at the indignation on her friends face again. She'd been shocked when Ella had admitted to never having seen the film. "Well my mom died when I was six and you're the first girlfriend that I've had. I just never really had a reason to watch it before now."

"What was your mom like?" Caroline asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure how her friend would react to the question; she didn't mention her mother often.

"Honestly? I don't really remember," Ella admitted sadly, looking down at her hands. "I mean I know what she looked like because I have a picture of her in my bedroom. I mostly remember feelings, like I felt really safe and loved whenever I was with her. I also remember that there was always something about her that made me think she was hiding a great sadness. I never knew why though. I miss her like crazy, I sometimes dream about what my life would be like today if she hadn't died in that crash. Maybe I'd know what was wrong with me."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, puzzled. "There's nothing wrong with you Ella."

"Yes, there is," Ella sighed. She was fighting against tears and it struck her that she'd never cried more in her life than she had since she moved to Mystic Falls. "Damon told me that as a Fae all of my powers were psychological. Every thing that I can do should only affect the mind."

"Yeah," Caroline nodded slowly. "Bonnie told me that when I spoke with her this morning. She said she'd been searching her Grams' books all night but hadn't turned up much yet."

"So if that's the case how did I manage to run from the grill to here in under five minutes?"

"What?" Caroline exclaimed, her blue eyes widening in surprise. "You did?"

"Yes," Ella nodded slowly. "I know we said that we were going to have a relaxing evening, but I just had to tell you. I'm scared Caroline, I don't know what's happening to me. It's too much for one person to handle in the space of a day."

"I know you're scared," Caroline whispered. She moved closer to her friend, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and pulling her close. "But I promise you Ella, I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere and no matter what we'll get through this together."

"Thank you," Ella smiled, pulling away from Caroline. "We can deal with all of that tomorrow. Let's get back to girls night."

"What do you want to do next?"

"Well I'm no expert, but I believe that boy talk is a big part of any girly event. Tell me more about you and Tyler."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, don't let my own lack of love life put you off. With everything that's going on it doesn't look as though I'll have a man in my life any time soon, so I'll just to have to live vicariously through you."

Caroline laughed then launched into the story of her and Tyler. How they had disliked each other to begin with, especially when she had started hanging out with Matt. Then Caroline had become a vampire and broken up with Matt. After that she found out that Tyler was descended from Werewolves, not a great couple match.

"I think it's romantic," Ella beamed when Caroline paused. "It's kinda like Romeo and Juliet without all the suicide."

"God I hope it never comes to that," Caroline laughed. "Ok so enough about me and Tyler. I know you don't want to talk about it, but what about Jeremy?"

"What about him?" Ella asked, looking away.

"I think you should try and talk to him."

"He said all there was to say earlier. He jumped to conclusions, and while I understand how he came to that conclusion he still could have let me explain. He was so cold Caroline and I think they best thing for both of us right now to distance."

"Are you really sure that's what you want to do? I've seen the way you look at him and they way he looks at you Ella. It's obvious that you both care about each other, are you sure you can stay away from him?"

"It's because I care about him that I know I can stay away from him."

Caroline frowned. "I don't think I get it."

"What if he only cares about me because of the whole Fae thing? I think he deserves to make his own choices about who he falls in love with Caroline."

"Given Jeremy's track record I'd say his own choices pretty much suck," Caroline laughed humourlessly. When Ella frowned at her she continued. "All right, as your friend I feel that I should tell you something about Jeremy. His past two girlfriends have both died. The first, Vicky, she was Matt's sister."

"What happened to her?"

"She…she was…um…turned," Caroline stammered.

"Into a Vampire?" Ella pressed. Caroline nodded slowly. "There's something else you're not telling me. Who turned her Caroline?"

"Damon, he was bored and angry at Stefan for taking away his daylight ring so he fed Vicky some of his blood to get her high then when he got bored of her he killed her. Then she almost killed Jeremy and Elena so Stefan had no choice but to stake her."

"Oh my god," Ella breathed. "Poor Matt, I can't believe Damon would just turn his sister like that. How could he do something like that?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but he was a different Damon back then. He was hell bent on finding Katherine and tormenting Stefan and he was ignoring his humanity."

"Who was the other one? You said his last two girlfriends were killed," Ella changed the subject. She didn't want to think of her new friend as the murdering sociopath he had once been.

"Anna," Caroline answered. "She used Jeremy to get close to Elena so that she could get Bonnie to open the tomb and release her mother. She got what she wanted eventually but using Jeremy as collateral. In the end it was Anna who told Jeremy about vampires and that Damon had compelled him to forget what happened with Vicky. Jeremy's Uncle Jonathan was the one who killed Anna this time. He tried to kill every Vampire in Mystic Falls that night."

"Wow," Ella whispered. "So both of Jeremy's exes were not only killed but were both Vampires?"

"In all fairness he was already in love with Vicky before she was turned."

"It still doesn't change anything. In fact if anything it makes my resolve all the more stronger. Maybe it isn't just me that's drawing him in, maybe he just likes to fall for the supernatural. If that's the case I don't want to be a pawn in his twisted fetish. No from now on there is nothing between me and Jeremy."

**TBC…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

The next month in Mystic Falls passed in a blur for Ella. She hung out with her friends, while avoiding Jeremy as much as possible, she spent time with her father whenever he was around and she attended school. Her stalker was still around, leaving her notes and calling her, but she was rarely ever alone. Whenever her father was out of town Caroline usually stayed with her and if she wasn't available then Elena, Bonnie or Damon stayed over.

Ella knew that Caroline had half hoped telling her about Vicky might have turned Ella against Damon, but it hadn't. The two were closer than ever and next to Caroline, Damon was Ella's best friend. They hung out, talked and Damon was still helping Ella work through her abilities.

If it weren't for her Vampire stalker and the pain that being apart from Jeremy caused her, Ella would think her life was pretty perfect. The main issue for her was the pain that ripped through her chest whenever she saw Jeremy, which considering Elena was one of her friends and Jeremy's sister was quite often.

Today was no exception to that. Ella was standing at her locker after her final class of the day when he walked past her. Even with her back to him she knew he was there, the wave of intense emotion that nearly floored her was proof enough.

"Hey Ella," Caroline's voice broke through Ella's thoughts of running after Jeremy and kissing him right there in the hall.

"Hey," Ella sighed, turning to face her friend.

"Is everything all right?" Caroline asked upon seeing Ella's pained expression.

In answer to the question, Ella nodded down the hall to where Jeremy now stood in front of his own locker. Caroline looked over her shoulder and knew straight away what had her friend so bummed.

"Ella, I know that you think you're doing what's best for you and Jeremy, but maybe you should consider telling him how you feel. You're both miserable."

"He doesn't look too miserable from here," Ella responded, looking over Caroline's shoulder again. Jeremy was now talking to a pretty blonde girl from his class.

"He's talking to a girl, so?" Caroline asked. "He doesn't have feelings for her, he likes _you_."

"It doesn't matter, nothing's going to happen between us," Ella shrugged, turning to close her locker. She didn't want to talk about Jeremy any longer, it caused too much pain.

"Hi guys."

Both girls looked around to see Jamie Sullivan, a boy from their class standing beside them.

"Hi Jamie," Caroline greeted him. Ella smiled.

"Are you guys coming to Rob's party on Friday night?" he asked, his gaze on Ella.

"Oh I heard about that, yeah I think me and Tyler were going to come," Caroline answered, but Jamie didn't look at her.

"What about you Ella?"

"I…I don't know," Ella shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go with me?"

Ella froze. Of all the things that Jamie could have said but she hadn't expected that. She stood frozen, staring at the boy who had just asked her out. She didn't know what to say or how she was supposed to react. Other than Jeremy she'd never been asked out before.

A flash of pain shot through Ella's chest as she thought about the disaster that was supposed to have been her and Jeremy's first day and she fought the urge to wince. Jamie and Caroline were both staring at her, waiting for her to respond.

Just then Jeremy walked into Ella's field of vision; he was still talking to the girl from his class. Jeremy was smiling and the girl was flicking her hair over her shoulder and smiling in an obviously flirtatious way.

"I'd love to," Ella told Jamie, before she could think about what she was saying.

The next thing she knew she was putting her number into Jamie's cell and arranging for him to pick her up at eight on Friday night. Jamie left, smiling and Ella closed her locker and turned to a stunned looking Caroline.

"What?" Ella asked when Caroline just gaped at her.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You just agreed to go on a date with Jamie Sullivan!" Caroline exclaimed loudly causing several people, including Jeremy, to turn and stare.

"Why don't you yell that a little louder Caroline," Ella snapped, her face going bright red. She was resolutely refusing to look in Jeremy's direction. "I don't think they guys on the football field quite heard you."

Ella started walking away, in the opposite direction from where she could feel Jeremy staring at her. Caroline hurried to keep up with her.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said at a more appropriate level. "I didn't mean to yell it like that, but come on Ella. You must have heard people talking about Jamie; he's a senior and a total womaniser! He's only asking you out to try and get in your pants, he's practically been through every other girl here."

"So that's it, a guy is only interested in me if he wants to kill me, because of some stupid Fae thing or because he wants to sleep with me?" Ella spat at her friend. "If that's the case I'd rather go out with the guy who wants to sleep with me thanks. At least I know how _he_ really feels and I'm not going to wind up dead."

"Ella, I'm just trying to look out for you."

Ella sighed. "I know Caroline, and I appreciate it, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Plus we're going to a party where there will be lots of people including a Vampire and Werewolf who have my back right?"

"Right," Caroline nodded and smiled.

"Good, so now that we've gotten over that, are you going to help me find something to wear because this is like my first date…well ever and I'm kinda freaking out here?"

**TBC…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

By the time Friday night arrived, Ella was a bundle of nerves. It was her first official date and she was beginning to regret the decision. Every fibre in her being was telling her it was a mistake, that something unpleasant was coming. Not to mention that it just felt wrong to be going anywhere with a boy who wasn't Jeremy.

"Get over it," Ella snapped at her reflection in the mirror.

Caroline had been over earlier that day to help Ella pick something to wear. While her friend had been with her she had felt calm and relaxed. Now that she was alone however, all of her insecurities and bad feelings had come flooding back.

"I can do this," she whispered, appraising her appearance in the mirror. Caroline had applied her makeup, just a little mascara and lip gloss, her hair was loose and straight down her back where if fell to her waist.

It had taken a lot longer for them to decide on an outfit. Nothing in Ella's closet had been satisfactory to Caroline and so she'd brought a few things of her own over, most of which had been a little too revealing for Ella's tastes. She was new to the whole dating thing and had told Caroline she wanted to take it one step at a time.

Used to wearing baggy sweaters and t-shirts that gave away absolutely nothing she wasn't ready to be going out scantly clad it lacy tops or mini skirts. In the end they had settled on a pair of black jeans, stiletto heeled boots and a baby blue halter, topped off with a black, fitted leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows.

Taking a deep breath, Ella finally turned away from the mirror and left her room. Downstairs she re-read the note her father had left on the table in the entryway.

_Ella,_

_Sorry I couldn't be there to see you off for your first date, but I'm having to go down to Georgia this weekend. I hope that you have a good time honey. Be Safe and I will see you on Sunday night._

_Love Dad x_

Part of Ella was glad that her dad wasn't going to be home. She could just imagine him asking Jamie to come inside and asking embarrassing questions. It was a lot easier this way, just her.

Still she couldn't help be wish her mother were here. This was the kind of thing a girl needed her mother for, it should have been her who helped Ella get ready for her first date, not Caroline. Plus if her mother was here then maybe she'd know what to do about Jeremy and the fact that even though she'd been trying to deny it she was hopelessly and desperately in love with him.

Ella sighed and placed the note back on the table just as someone rang the doorbell. Grabbing her keys, Ella opened the door for Jamie and smiled at the wave of nervousness she felt from him. In that moment all of her regrets and trepidations vanished. He was nervous too, maybe Caroline had been wrong and Jamie genuinely liked her.

"Hi," Ella smiled in greeting.

"Hi," Jamie grinned back. "You look great Ella."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

Jamie laughed and stepped aside as Ella joined him on the porch and locked the door. He led the way down the path to his waiting car. They were quiet as Jamie drove through the streets toward the party which was being held out at the woods. Caroline had told Ella that a lot of the parties were held out there. No adults about so that people could get drunk and party.

"So how are you liking Mystic Falls so far?" Jamie asked. It was the same question most people asked when they didn't know what else to say to her.

"I like it fine," Ella gave her standard response.

"You seem to have settled in ok," Jamie observed.

"Yeah, a big part of that has to do with Caroline. She's been a great friend."

"Cool."

They lapsed back into silence and a voice at the back of Ella's mind nagged at her.

_You shouldn't be with this guy,_ it said. _He's as boring as watching paint dry. You know he's wrong for you Ella, you know who you really want. Get rid of this idiot and tell Jeremy how you really feel._

Ella did her best to ignore the voice. She wanted to scream at it to shut up, but she swallowed against the impulse, she didn't want Jamie to think he'd asked out a crazy woman.

_Who cares what he thinks? You heard what Caroline said the other day. Jeremy's as miserable as you are. You two belong together; you're made for each other. Stop trying to fight it and just accept it._

Finally they arrived at the party and Ella was relieved that she'd have something to block out the annoying voice. She knew the only reason she hated that voice was because it was telling the truth, but she was too much of a coward to be honest with Jeremy.

The party was already in full swing when they arrived. Someone had brought a stereo which was blaring music through the air. A fire roared in the middle of the group throwing light over all of the people milling around and there was a keg set up just at the edge of the group.

As they exited the car and made their way toward the crowd, Jamie took Ella's hand in his. Ella looked down in surprise, his skin was soft and warm, but still it felt wrong. They entered the crowd together, people called out to Jamie as they spotted him, but Ella wasn't listening. She was scanning the crowd for someone she recognised.

There didn't seem to be one person she knew there, she couldn't see any of her friends and the same nervousness that had plagued her hit her again full force. She had been counting on her friends being there, even if she wasn't hanging out with them, just knowing they were there was enough.

Now though, not being able to see them made her stomach churn. She didn't want to be there anymore, she wanted to let go of Jamie's hand and run away as fast as she could. She'd be home faster than they had driven there if she ran, no one knew why she could move so fast, but at that moment as the idea of leaving filled her mind Ella was grateful for the talent.

"Do you want a drink?" Jamie asked, breaking through her thoughts of escape. He was pointing toward the keg a few feet away.

Ella had never had a drink of alcohol in her life, but she nodded. Maybe having a drink or two would make her feel better about being at a party full of strangers. Dutch courage she believed they called it. Jamie smiled and let go of her hand so that he could get their drinks.

With him gone Ella suddenly felt vulnerable and exposed. People were staring at her, she could see a couple of girls to the side by a tree that were whispering and looking over. Ella could feel their jealousy from where she stood waiting for Jamie to return.

Not wanting to see them talking about her any longer, Ella turned her back on them and resumed scanning the crowd for one of her friends, or at least someone she recognised. That was when she saw him, leaning against a tree about fifty feet from where she stood.

He was drinking for a red cup and watching her through the throngs of people and Ella felt her heart leap into her throat. He was the last person she had wanted to see, but at the same time she was glad he was there. Jeremy was there and Ella relaxed instantly. Even if they weren't speaking she knew he'd never let anything bad happen to her.

She gave him a small smile, not wanting to be completely rude, but he didn't return in. Instead he turned away to talk to someone beside him and Ella realised it was the girl she had seen him with in the hall the same day Jamie had asked her out.

Ella's heart constricted in her chest. She felt as though the air had been sucked out of her lungs and she couldn't breathe. Everything was spinning and she knew what was happening. She was losing control, the carefully constructed wall she had built to keep all of the emotions around her from caving in on her was coming apart and she was drowning in them.

She'd never been drunk before but she knew that was how most of the people around her felt and she could feel it too. She felt dizzy and nauseous and she wanted to lie down and close her eyes until it all stopped.

And then everything went black.

**TBC…**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'd like to say thank you to all the people who have favourited my story and who follow the story. I also very much appreciate those who review the story and I am glad you are enjoying it.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Ella!"

"Ella, are you all right?"

"Ella can you hear me?"

As Ella began coming too she could hear several voices calling her name around her and she could feel their worry. She was lying on something cold and hard and realised what had happened, she had passed out. Embarrassment quickly flooded her and she didn't want to open her eyes.

Everyone would have seen her fall and she couldn't face them, especially not Jamie. They were on a date and she had fainted in front of him. It was all too mortifying. But then something broke through the embarrassment, strong, warm hands were plucking her up from the ground.

She gasped and her eyes flew open as she felt herself being lifted and cradled against a warm chest. It was Jeremy, not that she had needed to see his face to know it had been him. She'd known the second he'd touched her that it was him who had come to her rescue.

Jeremy didn't speak as he carried her through the crowd and back toward where the cars were parked. Ella didn't mind, she didn't need him to speak, she just didn't want him to ever let her go. At that moment every other feeling went out of her head, all she felt was love for the man holding her.

Tears sprang to Ella's eyes, in that moment as he carried her away she realised just how stupid she had been. She had thought that by staying away from Jeremy she was giving him the best chance, she was giving him a choice. That hadn't been what she'd done at all. All she had done was lie to him.

She hid the truth about what was happening to them, to _him_ and he had a right to know the truth. In keeping things from him she'd been selfish and cowardly. Her feelings for him terrified her, and the prospect that he might have feelings for her too scared her even more so she'd hid from him instead of facing their feelings head on.

"Jeremy," she whispered, the tears she felt burning the back of her eyes were now freefalling down her cheeks.

"Are you all right?" he asked, she could feel his concern, but his voice was cold and hard.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly.

"Good." Jeremy nodded then set her back on her feet. "Take a few minutes to get yourself together then you can go back to you date."

Then he was gone. He turned his back on her and walked away without a backward glance. The same pain she had felt that day at the Grill filled Ella's chest so that she felt like she couldn't breathe again. Ice flooded her veins and she sank to her knees, her arms wrapped around her middle.

Hysterical sobs were ripping from her chest and out her mouth but she couldn't stop them. Her heart was breaking again, every time Jeremy turned away from her it was like a knife to the heart, like a small piece of her soul was dying.

Crying out Ella fell forward. She threw out her hands to brace herself, so that her face didn't smash into the ground. Her fingers dug into the earth beneath her as she cried. She couldn't stand, she couldn't think, she couldn't move, all that she could do was cry.

"Ella!" Someone screamed, she heard feet pounding against the ground and then someone was grabbing her again and pulling her to her feet.

Through her tears she could see the blurry outline of someone standing in front of her. She was vaguely aware of being shaken, but still there was only her pain. Nothing else mattered anymore, no one mattered anymore.

"Ella, honey, calm down," the voice insisted, but Ella wasn't listening.

"What do we do?" someone else asked. They sounded scared.

"I don't know," a third voice answered.

"Ella? Can you hear me?"

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital?"

After that Ella heard nothing, she wasn't even sure if she was crying anymore. All she felt was numb, all she saw was darkness and she was alone. Alone in the dark, the one person she had loved more than anything in the world, the only person she'd ever be capable of loving had walked away from her.

It felt like a long time that she was surrounded by the dark. She didn't know if she was truly alone or if she just felt that way. She didn't know if she was still standing, kneeling, sitting or lying down. But eventually things began to come back to her.

The first thing she became aware of was that she was lying on something soft and warm. Then something itched the back of her right hand, and a consistent beeping somewhere beside her head. The last thing she became aware of was that she wasn't alone. People were whispering near her, wherever she was.

"What happened?"

"We found her at the party, hysterical. We don't really know what happened."

"What did the Doctor say?"

"There was nothing physically wrong with her; he said that it seemed to be psychological. He asked if she'd suffered any kind of trauma and gave her a sedative to calm her down. She fell asleep and that was three hours ago."

"Did the Doctor call her dad?"

"He tried, but he couldn't get through. I don't know if he's spoken to Mr D'Angelo yet."

"Do we have any ideas about what might have caused a breakdown like that?"

"It's my fault."

"Jer, don't say that. It's not your fault; you couldn't have known this would happen. None of us could have known."

"She's right Jeremy, we're all in unfamiliar territory when it comes to Ella, even she isn't sure what to expect from herself."

"But she knew about this! She knew about us and she chose to keep it from me!"

"She thought she was doing what was right for you. She wanted you to have a choice."

"But she didn't give me a choice did she?! She made the choice herself anyway when she _chose_ not to tell me the truth! What ever her being a Fae means for us is happening to me too and she had no right to keep it from me! It's the Vicky thing all over again!"

"Jeremy calm down."

"Calm down? Because she lied to me, because I didn't know what was really going on, I walked away from her tonight. Now Damon's telling me that I might have been the reason she had some sort of mental breakdown and you want me to be calm?"

"Yes. We're in a hospital Jeremy, and this isn't really the kind of subject matter we want other people to hear."

"Fine."

Everyone was quiet then, but Ella didn't dare open her eyes yet. She'd already realised that keeping the truth from Jeremy was a mistake, but knowing that Damon had told him the truth and what Jeremy now thought of her made her feel worse.

Slowly the sedative took hold of Ella again and she drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

**TBC…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

When Ella woke up later in the hospital it was dark. She could tell before she opened her eyes. Everything was quiet in her room; the only sound she could hear was the beeping of the heart monitor she was hooked up to.

Even though the room was quiet, she knew that she wasn't alone. Someone was holding her hand. Opening her eyes slowly, Ella could just make out Jeremy in the dark. He was asleep; his head resting on his left arm, his right hand clutched hers as he slept.

A smile pulled at the corner of Ella's lips as she watched him sleep. Tears filled her eyes, but for once they were tears of joy. Tearing her gaze from the boy she loved Ella looked around the small hospital room and found that Jeremy wasn't the only one still there.

Caroline slept in a chair opposite Jeremy, her head slumped forward, chin resting against her chest. At the other side of the room, in a chair in the corner Elena was curled up like a cat, her mouth hanging open slightly in her sleep.

Ella's smiled widened; her friends had stayed with her. They had chosen to sleep in uncomfortable hospital chairs instead of going home to their own beds. Not wanting to wake any of them, Ella leaned her head back against the pillows and closed her eyes, but she didn't sleep.

Instead she thought about her friends, how each of them were good and had their own strengths and how she loved them all. As she lay their thinking of them she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't quite place what the feeling meant; all that she knew was that it wasn't good.

"Ella?"

Opening her eyes, Ella sat up and looked at Jeremy. He was still holding her hand, but he was sitting up in his chair. A smile filled his face when he saw that she was awake.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered, not wanting to wake the others.

"Better," Ella answered. "Jeremy I'm so sorry for everything that happened tonight, and for not being honest with you."

The smile vanished from Jeremy's face. "Ella, I just don't understand why you didn't tell me the truth, and please don't tell me it's because you wanted me to have a choice. We both know that's bullshit."

Ella had to take a few calming breaths before she could answer to stop the tears from falling again. "I was scared," she whispered, looking down at the blanket covering her legs.

After another deep breath Ella looked up at Jeremy. "What did Damon tell you?"

"He told me a little, but I'd rather you explain it."

"All right," Ella nodded. "From the first time I saw you I felt this instant connection. I thought you were _the_ hottest guy I had ever laid eyes on and the more time I spent with you the more amazing I realised you were. Whenever you were near, whenever you _are_ near me I feel calm. I didn't understand it, not until Damon explained to me what it meant.

"He told me that the feeling could eventually lead to me falling in love with you and if that were to happen it would be irreversible. Then he explained that if the person I was in love with ever hurt me or left me it could have devastating consequences."

"Like what happened tonight?" Jeremy asked when Ella paused.

"Yes. I felt something like it before. The day I was having lunch with Damon at the Grill, I tried to talk to you and you were just so cold. It felt like my veins had been flooded with ice, I felt like I'd never feel again. That's when I decided that I needed to put a little distance between us. I never wanted to feel that again."

"I'm sorry about what happened that day. I've never liked Damon and walking in there and seeing you like that with him. I should have let you explain. He was helping you, and you have the right to choose who your friends are."

Ella shook her head as he spoke. "I completely understand your reaction. I wish you'd let me explain, but I understood. Caroline herself thought I was on a date with Damon, it didn't surprise me that you jumped to that conclusion as well."

"Still, I should have just talked to you about it."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Ella smiled. She reached forward and took Jeremy's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "The rest of it is my fault. I shouldn't have ran out like that, I should have told you how I felt about you and explained what that could mean for us. Instead I got scared and used your reaction as an out."

"Well…you could tell me how you feel about me now," Jeremy grinned.

Ella smiled, her cheeks burning red. "I…I'm…I love you Jeremy."

Jeremy's face lit up. "I love you too."

"You shouldn't, I'm a mess, I can't fully control what's going on in my life right now. You saw what happened to me when you walked away…"

"I will _never_ walk away from you again," Jeremy interrupted. He lifted their interlocked fingers and kissed the back of Ella's hand gently. "I love you and I'm not going anywhere, but like I promised before we'll take things slow. The important thing right now is for you to get some rest so that we can take you home in the morning."

"I don't think I could sleep," Ella beamed. Her chest swelled with joy and she feared she might burst. Her face was beginning to hurt from smiling.

"Ok, well maybe we could just talk for a while," Jeremy suggested instead and that's what they did.

The newest couple in Mystic Falls talked all night, only stopping when Caroline and Elena began to stir. Ella's father arrived a short while after that and her friends left so that they could talk. Before leaving however Jeremy promised to call her later to find out how she was. Ella of course already knew how she'd be…happy.

**TBC…**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

For the next few days after Ella's release from the hospital she was on bed rest and 24 hour watch. The Doctors hadn't been able to figure out what had triggered Ella's breakdown, and she wasn't helping by insisting that nothing out of the ordinary had happened. They didn't want to take any chances however so had informed her father to keep a close eye on her which he had been doing.

At first he hadn't wanted any of her friends to visit, stating that she needed rest and relaxation. Ella had quickly informed him however that she would not find not being able to see her friends as very relaxing. In the end they had compromised, Ella was to stay in bed, but her friends were allowed to visit for as long as she wanted.

"Your friend Jeremy's here," her father informed her on the Sunday afternoon as he entered the room with Jeremy close behind him. Marcus hovered for a few moments before turning toward the door again.

"I'll just be leaving this open," he stated, pointing at the door before exiting the room.

As soon as her father was gone Ella's face lit up in a beatific smile, Jeremy was smiling too as he sat on the edge of her bed. He wasted no time in taking Ella's hand causing her to become instantly relaxed, having him there was better than spending a week in a spa.

"You look a lot better," Jeremy smiled. "Happier."

"I am happy, extremely happy; in fact I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am in this moment right now. I feel as if I'm going to burst," Ella explained with a small laugh.

"Well I like it, you should definitely smile like that more often."

"With you around I can pretty much guarantee I'll be smiling," Ella blushed and looked away from Jeremy. "Oh god, is that the corniest thing you've ever heard."

"A little," Jeremy laughed. "But I liked it."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence then, just enjoying the peace and each other's company. Their fingers stayed interlocked between them, Jeremy was rubbing gentle circles on the back of Ella's hand with his thumb. Every touch was like an electric jolt straight through Ella's body.

"So," Jeremy spoke a few moments later, breaking the silence. "Have you heard from Jamie?"

"Yes," Ella nodded. She had to give Jeremy credit, his face was completely impassive, but his emotions gave him away. Ella felt a wave of jealously roll off of him and couldn't help but smile.

"What did he say?"

"Well I told him that I was sorry about our date, that I hadn't been feeling very well and you took me home," Ella explained. "And he asked if I wanted to try again this Friday."

Jeremy's jealously increased and Ella felt her head swim slightly. "What was your answer?" he asked through almost clenched teeth.

"I said thank you, but that I had to be honest and the truth was that I was completely and utterly crazy about Jeremy Gilbert."

Jeremy tried to hide his smile, but failed miserably. Not wanting Ella to see how happy her words made him, even though he knew she could probably feel his joy, he looked away from her. His gaze fell on the guitar in the corner of her room; he had noticed it on the only other occasion he had been in Ella's room.

"Do you play?" he asked, pointing to the guitar with his free hand.

Ella followed his gaze. "Yeah, a little. It was my mom's; she would sing me to sleep when I was little…before she died. I learned to play so that I would have something to remind me of her."

"Will you play something for me?" Jeremy asked his voice soft. His gaze was warm as he looked at her, waiting for an answer.

Ella blushed slightly and shook her head. "I've never played in front of anyone before, I don't think I can."

"Could you try? Please? For me?"

"That's really unfair Jer," Ella exclaimed, but she was laughing. "How am I supposed to say no when you look at me like that?"

"Your not," he laughed. "That's the point!"

"All right," Ella finally sighed. She let go of Jeremy's hand and climbed out of bed so that she could retrieve the guitar. It had been a while since she had played it and after sitting in the chair she spent a few moments tuning it slightly. "What do you want me to play?"

Jeremy shrugged. "Musician's choice."

Ella sat silently for a few moments, there was one song that she really liked that seemed fitting for them, but she was worried it would be a little too corny. Jeremy remained seated on the bed, facing Ella. He was quiet and patient while she worked through her internal dilemma. Eventually she decided that there wasn't really much to lose, Jeremy had already seen her have a mental breakdown, how bad could a poor song choice be?

"You promise you won't laugh?" she asked, readjusting the guitar on her knee so that she was more comfortable.

"I promise."

He looked so sweet and sincere that Ella could only believe him. After a few more moments of silence, Ella took a deep breath and began to play. The intro lasted for a few seconds and then it came time to sing. Ella had a brief moment of panic before the words began falling from her mouth.

"I don't know, but I think I may be fallin' for you,

droppin' so quickly maybe I should keep this to myself,

Wait till I know you better.

I am tryin' not to tell you,

But I want to, I'm scared of what you'll say.

So I'm hiding, what I'm feelin',

But I'm tired of holdin this inside my head.

I've been spending all my time just thinkin' bout ya,

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you.

I've been waitin' all my life

And now I've found ya,

I don't know what to do,

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you."

The whole while she had been playing, Ella had focussed on the guitar in her hand. She knew that if she had looked at Jeremy she would have panicked and stopped playing. Now that she was finished she still didn't want to look at him. She had never felt so vulnerable in her entire life.

Ella sat frozen on the chair, unable to move, barely able to breathe as she waited for Jeremy to say something…anything. Instead he didn't speak, he got to his feet and walked over to stand in front of Ella. He took the guitar from her hands and placed it carefully on the floor before pulling her to her feet.

Still Ella couldn't look at him, she stared at the hollow of his throat just above the collar of his shirt. Jeremy waited for a few seconds but when she still didn't look at him he hooked his thumb and index finger and tilted her chin back until their eyes met.

What she saw there took Ella's breath away and she felt herself get lost in the warmth of his gaze, because what she had seen was the most incredible thing in the world.

It was overwhelming, incredible, undeniable…love.

**TBC…**

**A/N: I do not own the song lyrics displayed in this chapter. The are the work of Colbie Caliat. **


End file.
